It All Depends
by Miko xD
Summary: Sequel to "Family Matters." 3 years have gone by peacefully. Suzuna has left for Univeristy, the Usui family has moved back into the Ayuzawa home and the girls are growing up happy and strong. So why do things have to go wrong now? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

"Good Morning Misaki!" Takumi kissed her cheek before reaching over her shoulder grabbing his toothbrush from the bathroom counter.

"Morning Pervert." She replied, the sound fuzzed out from the mass of foamy toothpaste in her mouth.

"Are the girls still asleep?" Takumi asked, squeezing the toothpaste out of its tube.

Misaki only nodded tiredly. Things had been quite hectic lately. Their apartment hadn't been enough space for the four of them, so two months ago, just before Suzuna left to attend University in Okinawa (which she managed to get in on scholarship to the delight of her mother), they all moved back in to Misaki's house. There was just enough space for all of them. Misaki's old furniture was thrown out, as it was falling apart. Then all the furniture from their bedroom at the apartment was moved in. The guest room was turned into a room for the girls the walls painted over and their stuff was hauled in later that same week. Stuff was still in boxes around the house. They rented out the apartment to Sakura and Kuuga for whenever they were in town.

Misaki hastily spat out the bubbly paste and rinsed her mouth before returning Takumi's kiss to the cheek with one of her own before heading back to their room to do more unpacking. She had just finished the third box when the door creaked open. Turning to face the intrusion, Misaki looked straight into the green eyes of her three-year-old daughter, Koemi. She stood in her teddy bear pyjamas, sleeves rolled up. In her arms she clutched her favourite brown teddy bear and her shoulder length black hair stuck up in different directions.

"Kaa-san?" she yawned. "Kiyo won't wake up."

"Well then," she lifted the girl into her arms. "Well just have to wake her up ourselves then, won't we?" Misaki smiled and carried Koemi down the hall to the room she shared with her sister.

Akiyo was sleeping soundly, her bed covers having been kicked off the bed. Her pyjama shirt exposed her stomach and her pants had risen to her knees from all the tossing and turning she'd been doing. Akiyo's arms were splayed in any which way, the left one hanging off the bed, the right crossing over her stomach. Misaki put Koemi down and approached her elder daughter, kneeling by the bed. She ruffled Akiyo's short hair gently. She had thought that both her girls would like long hair, but as soon as Akiyo's started growing out, she would cry in the mornings that she didn't like the tangles, so Takumi took her to get it cut. Incidentally, her hair took after Takumi's quite a bit, sticking up in spikes every time she got out of the bath. Unfortunately, it didn't quite suite her and Misaki spent a good 15-20 minutes brushing if back own.

"A-ki-yo! Time to wake up." Misaki chirped softly.

The little girl groaned and tried to roll over, but Misaki simply lifted her up off the bed and into her arms.

"I wanna sleep more, Kaa-san." she whined sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope, you can't. We gotta brush your teeth and then you can go eat breakfast, okay? Tou-san's making pancakes today." Misaki set the Akiyo down and the girl scurried off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Emi, aren't you going to go too?" She asked her as Koemi shuffled through her box of clips.

"No. I already brushed my teeth, see?" Koemi grinned, baring all of her tiny teeth and gums for Misaki to see. "Tou-san helped me!"

"Okay then, lets go downstairs, Tou-san is making breakfast."

Together, Misaki and Koemi trudged own the stairs to where they found Takumi and Minako finishing breakfast. Minako hung her apron and grabbed her purse and was about to reach for her coat. Koemi was happy and ran and grabbed Takumi's pant leg as a hug.

"Good morning Tou-san." she giggled.

"Good morning, Emi." Takumi turned off the stove and bent down to hug his daughter silly.

Minako slipped on her jacket and turned to leave the house just as Akiyo came bounding down the stairs.

"PANCAKES!" she cried happily.

"Emi, Kiyo? Oba-san is leaving for her trip, come say good-bye." Misaki called to them.

The two girls climbed into their grandmother's embrace, giving a big "Bye Oba-san!"

Akiyo pulled Minako's pant leg before she could leave.

"Don't come home late or I won't let you sleep tonight!" she grinned innocently.

"Kiyo, that doesn't make sense, I won't be home until Sunday." Minako blinked at the girl.

"But that's what Tou-san tells Kaa-san when she leaves everyday, so I wanted to tell you too!"

"Kiyo!" Misaki cried embarrassed as she picked up the rambunctious little girl into her arms.

"Bye, Mom. See you Sunday." she said sheepishly.

"Bye Misa." then Minako leaned down to Koemi. "You and Kiyo be nice to Tou-san and Kaa-san while I'm gone, okay?"

"okie-dokie!" Koemi stuck her fists out with her thumbs out excitedly.

With Minako gone, the girls gulped down their pancakes, smearing maple syrup all down faces and pyjama shirts. Then Takumi and Misaki switched roles. Misaki cleaned up the dishes while Takumi took the girls upstairs to get dressed. Misaki joined them to get dressed herself.

"Kiyo, Emi?" she called to the half dressed children. "Today, you're going to stay at Zu-san's house, okay?"

"I don't wanna go to Zu-san's house!" Koemi wailed.

"Yeah! She's scary!" Akiyo added.

Takumi chuckled silently and leaned towards Misaki to whisper in her ear. "Does Shizuko really scare them that much?"

"Lets just say she sets some strict rules. They hate that...and the fact she looks a little scary too." Misaki chuckled.

"Tou-san, do we really have to go to Zu-san's house?" Akiyo tugged at his pant leg.

"Yes, Kiyo." He bent down to ruffle her hair. "You have to go to Zu-san's house."

He continued to mess with Akiyo's hair until she squealed through her laughing fit. "Tou-san! Stop it!"

Getting ready took more time than they thought. Koemi insisted on wearing only one sock and two different shoes and Akiyo didn't want to wear the dress Misaki picked out for her, instead she grabbed a pink flower print skirt and a green long sleeved shirt. It only made matters worse shen Shizuko showed up to pick up the girls and they cowered behind their parents. Once the girls were dressed, Shizuko and the girls said "bye" at the door.

"Oh. Misaki-san." Shizuko remembered before leaving. "I picked up your mail and left it on the kitchen table, okay? See you later."

Once the door was shut solidly, both Misaki and Takumi sighed out of exhaustion. and it was only the beginning of the day. Misaki slid to the floor in front of the door and Takumi sat tiredly on the stairs. Takumi stared at Misaki and started chuckling.

"What's so funny, you perverted outer-space human?" she glared

"Hey don't forget, you married this perverted outer-space human." he grinned.

"I know." Misaki sighed.

Takumi stood to help Misaki to her feet, planting a light kiss to her lips once she was up.

"I haven't done that in a long time." Takumi sighed happily, leaning his forehead to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

It was just the two of them in the house, but the peace wasn't going to last for very long. Misaki noticed her husband's ragged attire.

"Oi. Its getting late, you should get dressed." she pushed him slightly by the shoulders to warn him.

Reluctantly, Takumi let her go and kissed her cheek mischievously before trudging up the stairs to get ready for the day ahead. Remembering the mail, Misaki smoothed out her clothing, simple dress pants, and loose fitting formal shirt and of course, her wedding ring, before heading over to the kitchen to check it. She sifted through the usual stuff, the newspaper, the phone bills, a letter from Suzuna, until she found something new in the pile. It was a plain white envelope with no return address. It had a formal red wax seal on the back and it was addressed to 'Mr and Mrs Usui.' Curious, Misaki lifted the wax carefully and removed the letter from inside. She skimmed the contents of the long letter, just wanting to know who sent it. But some words caught her eyes and Misaki returned to the beginning to read it fully.

Misaki re-read the letter several times and started panicking. Just as Takumi was coming out of their room, Misaki called for him frantically.

"Takumi!" she cried. "Takumi! Come read this!"

Takumi came rushing from her call.

"Read what?" He asked, noting the panic emanating from her.

"This!" Misaki shoved the piece of paper in his face.

She watched as Takumi's face took the same look of panic hers had.

"This is not good." she gulped, eyes conveying to him her worry. "Not. Good. At. All."


	2. Letter From Gerrard

_Dear Half-Brother and Sister-in-law,_

_ I have not heard spoken to either of you since your wedding almost 5 years ago. Alas, I do not wish to speak with you, but I am in need of your presence here in London. You are hereby invited to my wedding on August 5th at the St Paul's Cathedral at 1pm sharp. Takumi, this might be a good time to introduce Misaki to Father and Grandfather, considering they knows nothing about your relationship. I did not want to invite you, since you have cut all ties with the Walker family, but my fiancé is very eager to meet you...and Misaki-san. You are also needed because I am in need of a best man, and she thought my brother would be the best choice. Therefore, I am expecting to see you soon. Please send your response to this address:_

_"150 Piccadilly, London, England_

_The Ritz London_

_The Trafalgar Suite"_

_ If you can't reply by letters, you still remember my cell number, right? Though I would prefer you didn't not call me. Please send your reply before the end of the month. I will have a room at the hotel prepared for you two._

_Sincerely, _

_Gerrard Walker_

"-an? Kaa-san?" Misaki snapped out of her reverie and stared at the black television screen, white ending credits from the movie scrolling down the screen. "Kaa-san, look!"

Misaki looked down at the bouncing Akiyo.

"Look at what Akiyo?" Misaki expressed gently.

"I can turn the TV off!" Akiyo jumped from the living room couch and pressed the "power" button. The TV flashed and went black with a soft hum. Akiyo giggled happily, as if she had just done the most amazing thing in the world.

"Wow, Kiyo, that's amazing!" Misaki whispered excitedly.

Absently, Misaki stroked Koemi's hair. She slept soundly in Misaki's lap. Takumi stood, giving Misaki a gentle look. He knew what she was thinking. They weren't in a good situation. He turned to pick up Akiyo as Misaki stood, cradling Koemi.

"Time for bed, Akiyo. Look, Emi's already asleep." Takumi gestured to the sleeping girl, hair blocking her face.

"Aww, but Tou-san!" Akiyo whined.

"Uh un, Akiyo. If you don't sleep now, you won't wake up tomorrow morning. Its already past your bed time."

With a bit of fussing, mostly from Misaki, they managed to get Akiyo into bed. Once they were sure both girls were assuredly asleep, Misaki and Takumi returned to their room in silence. They had experienced this silence before. The tense but needy atmosphere. They quietly got under the covers of their bed and laid facing away from each other. The heavy air pressed down on them. Misaki sucked in a breath and her soft voice cut the air.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Takumi answered back.

Misaki turned to face his back. "Takumi, be serious. Your father and grandparents don't know you're married, let alone have kids. If we go, we have to take the girls with us, and if we don't, Gerrard-san will haunt us until we regret it."

"Misaki." Takumi turned and looked into her amber eyes. "There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?" Misaki tensed up.

"That letter probably took a good week or two to reach here from London. Most likely, Gerrard has already confirmed with the family that I will be attending. So we're going to have to go."

"But what abo-"

"You are coming with me, so are the girls." He was determined to convince her.

Misaki took a deep breath and swallowed. "Explain." she demanded.

"No matter what anyone says, you are my wife, my lover. Koemi and Akiyo are my precious daughters. This is my family. I'm not going to lie to anyone about that."

"But I'm just worr-"

Takumi crashed his lips to hers to silence her. Misaki finally realized why he kept stopping her from saying it; _"What if your family doesn't approve?"_ He was just as worried as she was, if not more. Takumi slid his right hand under Misaki to lock around her waist. His left hand rested on her cheek, stroking it soothingly. Misaki's left hand was gripping his shirt, right one locked around his neck, pulling him closer. They didn't want to let go. They wanted to comfort each other, to be comforted. But, like every other human being, they needed air. And so, they parted. They dropped their heads to the pillows, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing with every breath they took.

"Takumi?" Misaki whispered.

"hmm?" he hummed in response.

"I love you, Idiot" she smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Misaki?" he grinned softly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Slowly, Takumi rolled her onto her back. He leaned over her, lips millimeters from hers.

"I'm not letting you sleep tonight."


	3. Execution Confirmed

"Really Kaa-san!" the girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, girls." Misaki smiled.

"WOW!" Koemi exclaimed. "Is the bride gonna have a pretty white dress!"

"Is there gonna be a big feast?" Akiyo added.

"Yea girls. But we have to do a bit of shopping first. You two don't have any clothes for this kind of occasion." Misaki stood from her squatted position and gently pushed the girls towards the stairs. "Now go get ready."

Akiyo and Koemi scampered up the stairs excitedly, giggling all the way. Misaki slumped into one of the kitchen chairs and let out a long sigh, earning a chuckle from Takumi, who was leaning casually on the doorframe.

"That went...well." he chuckled. "At least they're excited. We're leaving at the end of the week, so it makes it easier."

"They're completely enamored at the idea of seeing a real wedding." Misaki groaned. "Once the ceremony starts, they'll be asleep in 5 minutes."

"That's true. But the wedding isn't the only event." Takumi watched as Misaki's face dropped in horror. "I called Gerrard. He e-mailed me a complete schedule. As family, we have to attend a lot more than just the ceremony. We'd better start packing. We'll be there for a good two-three weeks."

"Ugh. You just confirmed our deaths." Misaki sunk further into her chair. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

"No." Takumi answered wistfully. "But you have repeated how much you love me." he winked.

"That's why I married you, idiot." Misaki stood.

She approached Takumi and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"We leave next week. I hope you're prepared." He stared her straight in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she smirked at him. "I say, bring it on!"

He was about to bend down and kiss her, but was interrupted as the girls footsteps were heard rushing down the upstairs hall.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Lets go! Lets go!" They chanted, running down the stairs.

Takumi released Misaki just in time to catch a flying Akiyo jumping from the stairs and into his arms. Koemi ran down the rest of the stairs and grabbed her mother's hand in anticipation. But Misaki was more focused on the gentle and happy smile plastered to Takumi's face as he held his daughter.

"Well," Takumi turned to her, breaking her trance. "we have some shopping to do."

* * *

"Oh my! You and your daughter look absolutely adorable together!" The saleswoman gushed as she helped Takumi pick out something to suit Akiyo's fussy tastes.

"So," she cornered him as Akiyo ran to another rack of dresses. "are you single?"

"Nope." he shoved his wedding ring in her face before following his daughter. "Kiyo, don't run off so fast, otherwise Tou-san can't follow you." he picked her up from behind, causing her to giggle in happiness.

"Wee!" she laughed. "Tou-san put me down!"

"Uh un! Come on," Takumi sat her on his shoulders. "Kaa-san's waiting for us."

Just as they were walking towards the exit, Misaki and Koemi came walking into the store.

"Oi, Takumi! Whats taking so long?" she called to him.

"Nothing." he smiled.

"Tou-san!" Koemi hugged his leg.

"Kaa-san!" Akiyo clapped as Misaki lifted her from Takumi's shoulders and into her arms.

The four of them lingered at the store entrance for a few seconds before exiting, full of smiles, leaving behind a dumbfounded saleswoman.

* * *

The trunk of the taxi barely closed. The full moon shone over them as they said farewell to Minako.

"Mom, you sure you'll be all right?" Misaki asked, carrying a sleeping Akiyo.

"Yes, Misaki. Its only for three weeks."

"But you'll be all alone!" Misaki continued.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Misaki." Takumi laid a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Right Minako-san?"

"Of course." Minako smiled.

"Bye bye Oba-san! We'll take lots of pictures for you!" Koemi exclaimed sleepily.

"Yup. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Un!" she yawned.

"Its late." Misaki looked up to the sky before turning to her husband. "We'd better go before we miss our flight."

"Somehow, I don't want to get on that plane." Takumi sighed.

"Well Mom, this is bye for now." Misaki smiled.

"We'll see you later." Takumi waved Koemi's hand as the turned and got into the cab.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

"The airport, please." Misaki commanded.

"Or to our executions." Takumi mumbled under his breath.


	4. Welcome to London

"Japanese Speaking"

"**English Speaking**"

* * *

Takumi unloaded the luggage from the revolving belt. His beige dress pants were crumpled from the long flight and his once ironed shirt was sticking out in odd places. Misaki as well was in a disheveled state. Her black pants were stained with coke from the knees down and her white shirt was completely untucked. In a rush to hold on to their rambunctious kids, Misaki pulled her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

"Akiyo, stay still!" She held her daughter's arm firmly. "Koemi! Come back here!"

As Takumi lugged the last piece of baggage off the belt, Misaki lifted Akiyo into his arms and hurried after Koemi. "Hold on to her." was all Takumi heard as she ran off.

"Emi! Emi!" She called, searching through the crowd.

Misaki couldn't find her anywhere. She called almost frantically for her younger daughter, hoping she hadn't gotten too lost. Misaki found Koemi clinging to the leg of a woman near the 'Arrivals' area crying out for her.

"Kaa-san!" she wailed over and over.

The woman by her kneeled down to take the girl up in her arms, cradling Koemi gently. She was short compared to Misaki, but was of average build. She had wavy blond hair that rolled down her back and stunning ocean blue eyes. Koemi looked ridiculous in her arms. The woman wore a shining blue dress that stopped at the knees while Koemi wailed in her arms, hair slightly tangled and wearing a teddy bear shirt and jeans, flip-flops dangling from her toes.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" she continued to wail.

"**There, there.**" The woman soothed her. "**Feeling better?**"

"Who're you?" Koemi sniffed, green eyes staring at the woman.

"**I'm afraid I don't understand you.**" The blond said, confused.

"Where's my Kaa-san!" She stared crying again.

"**No, no! Don't cry!**" The blond panicked.

"Koemi!" Misaki ran for them. "Koemi." she smiled as she lifted the girl out of the stranger's arms. "Its okay, its okay. Kaa-san's got you. I told you not to run off." she calmed her, rocking Koemi in her arms.

The woman stood dumbfounded at Misaki.

"**Excuse me, are you her mother?**" she asked.

"**Yes. Thank you very much for you help. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**" Misaki apologized. She was about to bow until she realized that it was not custom here and extended her arm instead.

"**No problem. Its quite all right.**" She shook Misaki's hand in apology.

Misaki turned to find Takumi and Akiyo pushing the cart of luggage and searching for them. She thanked the woman one more time before turning to call for her husband.

"Takumi, I found her!" She walked over.

The blond woman turned around as Misaki walked away.

"**Takumi?**" she questioned to herself.

* * *

Before heading through the 'Arrivals' door, Misaki and Takumi fixed up everyone. They tucked in their shirts and wiped away travel stains. Misaki pulled out her hurried bun and cleaned of the girls of crumbs and stains from the long flight before taking in a deep breath and exhaling silently. Takumi held Akiyo in his arms and Misaki pushed the luggage, Koemi sitting happily atop the cart.

"**You ready?**" Takumi asked, not wanting the girls to know what they were thinking.

"**At this point, does it even matter?**" Misaki looked up at him.

"**Not really.**" Takumi chuckled. "**Well then Madame, shall we?**" he grinned.

"**Yeah.**" she answered lamely.

Together, the four of them went through the intimidating 'Arrivals' door. They looked out for the first person who knew they were coming, Gerard. They found him at the end of the crowd, tapping his foot, eager to leave. He was practically shining from top to bottom in a crisp black suit that was even darker than his hair. He had on a white shirt and emerald green tie to match his eyes. His piercing eyes kept flicking around the crowd before returning to gaze at his watch, probably checking the time in his impatience. Behind him stood a well known helper. Cedric stood, blond hair slicked back and as always, was staring forward with a blank frown.

"**Gerard!**" Takumi called to him as they approached.

Misaki stayed behind as Takumi carried Akiyo with him. Gerard looked up from his watch to see a smiling Takumi and...a little girl?

"**Takumi.**" he stated, eyeing the girl in his half-brother's arms as if she were an illusion. "**You're late.**"

"**Sorry, we were held u-**"

"Tou-san, who's he?" Akiyo cowered into Takumi's arms at the sight of the stranger.

"Hahahaha. Akiyo, meet your Uncle, Gerard." Takumi addressed his brother next. "Onii-sama, meet your niece, Akiyo."

"**You had a child?**" Gerard stood dumbfounded, yet composed. "_**AND**_** you neglected to tell me?**" He glared at Takumi.

"**We didn't just have one child, **Gerard-san." Misaki smirked nervously as she wheeled the cart of luggage into his view, Koemi sitting on top.

"**Oh my goodness.**" He stared at both of them. "**Takumi, have you even thought about how grandfather is going to take this? He was trying to arrange a marriage for you himself. One that is **_**beneficial**_** to him. I can only wonder what he's going to say to this.**"

"**Its not like we've done anything wrong, Gerard. Its our lives.**" Takumi's strenuous smile dropped into a serious frown.

"Tou-san, I'm sleepy." Koemi yawned, lying down on the bed of suitcases.

"**I think it would be best to get these two in bed soon, Takumi. They're tired from the long trip.**" Misaki was talking to Takumi, but the comment was obviously directed at Gerard, who hastily turned, guiding them towards the waiting limousine. Cedric was ordered to take the luggage and he pushed the cart away, getting it loaded into the back of the vehicle.

As they approached the door opened and someone exited the vehicle.

"**Mr** **Gerard, I was waiting. What took so long. Oh, its you!**"

In front of them stood the blond woman who'd found Koemi.

"**Oh my, you!**" Misaki mimicked unintentionally.

"**Brother, Sister-in-law, this is Janet.** **During you extensive stay in London, she will guide you through the schedule, specific arrangements, managing your time and so on.**" Gerard introduced. "**Janet, meet my brother, Takumi Usui and my sister-in-law, Misaki Usui.**" Gerard coughed nervously before continuing. "**And these are their daughters...uh...**"

"**Koemi and Akiyo.**" Takumi finished. "At least remember the names of you nieces." he whispered into Gerard's ear.

"I won't be forgetting them any time soon, _dear brother._" Gerard glared back.

"**Ahem!**" Janet cleared her throat. "**Shall we be on our way?**" she gestured to the open door of the black vehicle. "**We'll continue this conversation when we arrive at the Ritz, and in **_**English**_**.**"


	5. Wedding Planners

_Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS (unfortunately TT_TT)_

**

* * *

**

It was too late to be awake...or rather, too early. At 3 in the morning, neither Misaki nor Takumi could find sleep. Jet lag plagued them until the orange rays of the sunrise warned them of the busy day ahead. They sat up under the plush covers of the king-size bed, the girls fast asleep between them. They leaned against each other bored for a long time just staring silently at each other. Misaki was the one to break the silence.

"So, what's the first event we have to attend?" Misaki asked, stroking Akiyo's hair.

"I don't want to know, but I suppose we'll find out when Janet arrives at in 2 hours to get us ready." Takumi yawned.

"Its already 5!" Misaki exclaimed in a whisper. "Maybe we should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah."

* * *

Misaki hated having to do this; dressing up. It was always annoying. She wore a formal dark grey dress that stopped just above the knees. It had short sleeves that just came over the shoulders. a thick black belt sat snuggly around her waist. She wore a low pair of black wedge heels (she never understood how some women could run in stilettos, let alone walk in them.) and no jewelry except for her wedding ring. Her and Takumi's rings were simple. They were matching gold bands with three small diamond studs in the front. Each other's name was carved into the inside of the band, so Misaki always had him with her and she was always with him...at least, that was the point of it.

With the girls still sleeping, Misaki went to check on Takumi. He was dressed in simple black dress pants and a light grey button-up shirt. His black blazer was sitting on the end of the bed.

"No tie?" Misaki chuckled.

"You know I hate them. I'll wear one only if I really have to." Takumi groaned. Misaki smirked at the memories of him wearing his tie back in high school. He didn't look bad in them.

He left the first couple buttons undone so he could breathe and together they woke up the girls. And then came the knock at the door. Misaki left Takumi to handle the girls and answered the door. Standing in the hotel hallway, in a long yellow summer dress, was Janet.

"**Good Morning, Mrs Usui.**" she greeted with a professional smile.

"**Morning Janet, would you like to come in? We're not all ready yet.**" Misaki offered.

"**Oh, of course. It won't be long I gather?**" Janet asked as Misaki closed the door behind her.

"**Well, that's only if the girls aren't giving Takumi a hard time.**"

Janet and Misaki sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes chatting, but soon enough, Misaki was frowning with impatience. She excused herself and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Takumi, is everything okay?" she called.

"Yeah, Koemi put her dress on backwards, I'm just fixing it. We'll be out in two minutes."

When they emerged, Misaki stared at her husband surprised.

"I didn't know you packed those dresses." she said.

"Yeah, Aoi was mad that these two never wore them so he altered the sizes. I thought they would be suitable for their first day in London."

The girls were dressed in the lace and cotton dresses that Aoi had stitched for them. Akiyo in the amber one, Koemi in the green.

"**Well then, now that we're all set, shall we go? The limousine is waiting outside.**"

"**Of course.**" Takumi smiled. Misaki lifted Koemi and Takumi held onto Akiyo's hand as they left the hotel room and headed out.

* * *

"**...and then you have a wedding meeting with Mr Gerard later this afternoon, after which you will have dinner together with him and Ms Julia.**"

"**Excuse me,**" Takumi asked, rubbing his head in confusion. "**Where are we headed first?**"

"**To the restaurant for breakfast. You're meeting Mr Gerard and Ms Julia there. You'll be discussing many details with them over the course of the next week.**" Janet rambled.

"**Sure...**" Takumi drawled.

The restaurant was a small but luxurious building. The limo stopped and Takumi helped Misaki and the girls to hop out. The girls each held one of Misaki's hands as they walked through the doors, following Janet. The waited silently as Janet informed the hostess of the reservation and party they were meeting. The hostess bowed and turned. Janet gestured for them to follow as the hostess walked off. They followed the hostess to a private room in the back. She pulled open the frosted french doors to reveal a balcony. It had a small table in the middle with six chairs, three on one side, three on the other.. There was no food on the table except bread Gerard sat on a middle chair, speaking with his fiancé, Julia Wicks, who sat on the chair to his left. They couldn't quite see her as Gerard blocked their view. But when they turned to acknowledge them, Takumi decided that they made the perfect couple.

"**Takumi!**" Gerard called them over, rising out of his seat.

"**Gerard.**" Takumi greeted him with a half-hug. He then turned to the woman beside him. "**And you must be my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Julia Wicks, am I right?**" he smiled at her, extending his hand.

"**Yes.**" She took his hand. "**Its a pleasure to meet you Takumi Usui.**"

Julia was a slight woman. She had a somewhat lanky figure, but it was graceful all the same. She adorned a knee-length magenta spaghetti-strap dress that contrasted well with her shoulder-length, maroon-brown hair. Julia's blue eyes caught sight of Misaki and the girls and her face twisted slightly in confusion.

"**Ah, Misaki-san, you came. I was expecting you to vehemently refuse as you used to.**" Gerard chuckled when he saw her. Julia turned her head to ask Gerard how he knew the woman, when Takumi decided to introduce her.

"**Julia, this is-**" He was cut off by a prideful Misaki who refused to have someone speak for her.

"**Misaki Usui.**" she cut in quickly, smiling. "**I'm Takumi's wife.**"

"**and these are our children, Akiyo and Koemi.**" Takumi finished.

Takumi and Misaki glanced at each other, a spark of challenge flared briefly between them.

"**Well then,**" Janet interrupted. "**Now that the introductions are over, I'll leave you be. The wedding planner will be here in half an hour. see you all.**" With that, Janet turned on her heels and practically fled the balcony, yellow dress flinging around her.

Koemi was terrified and clung to Misaki with all her might. Akiyo urged her father to pick her up, which he did while carrying a conversation with Gerard on the bank's recent income loss.

"Come on Emi." Misaki lefted the girl into her arms and sat her down in one of the chairs, using the back cushion as a booster. "Very soon, there is going to be a lot of yummy food to eat."

"Hontoni?" Koemi asked her mother, hopefully.

"Hai hai!" Misaki confirmed kissing her right cheek affectionately as she sat down next to her..

"Yay!" Koemi lifted her arms into the air, excited.

"**hehe.**" Julia chuckled taking her seat across from Misaki. "**She is very cute. These two are twins, right?**"

"**Yes.**" Misaki smiled at her. "**This is Koemi and Takumi is holding Akiyo.**"

"**You're lucky. Gerard doesn't seem to like children very much.**" Julia sighed. "**Oh! I also heard you work! I would love to hear about it! My father doesn't want me to work, though I did receive an education. He always said it was up to my husband and if he wanted me to work or not. So what is your job about?**"

"**Um...**" Misaki took a moment to process what she had been told before replying. "**I'm an international interpreter for the arms division of the military.**"

Julia looked stupefied and confused.

"**When Japan wants to purchase weapons and arms for the military, I am present to translate between languages and to negotiate the deal.**"

"**Oh, okay. I thought you'd be more into fashion and the sorts.**" Julia commented.

"**No, not at all in fact.**" Misaki chuckled. "**Compared to my colleagues, I apparently have no sense of womanly style.**"

Misaki caught Takumi's amused smirk out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was thinking of the same person she was. Aoi.

"Okaa-san?" Koemi whispered nervously.

"Hai, Emi?" Misaki broke off her conversation with Julia.

"Can-can I sit next to the pretty lady?" she asked.

"Do you want to ask Aunt Julia I you can sit next to her?"

Koemi looked scared and shook her head furiously. Misaki chuckled silently.

"**Julia, can Koemi sit next to you?**"

Julia smiled gently at the little girl. "**Of course she can!** **You didn't even have to ask.**"

Misaki helped Koemi out of her chair and lifted her to the other side of the table where she sat next to Julia.

"**Hi Sweety!**" Julia smiled at the little girl.

"**I'm sorry, she doesn't speak too much english.**" Misaki apologized.

The conversation carried lightly and comfortably until the warm and inviting smell of breakfast came through the french doors. They sat, chatting as the waiters brought in plates of food. The steam rose into the air and temporarily covered everyone in a milky cloud. The conversation carried out as they ate until a stern looking couple came through the doors. Gerard stood to greet them. The woman spoke first, shushing her partner.

"**My name is Elizabeth Hannigan and this is my partner, Robert Finch. We're the wedding planners. You are...**" Elizabeth glanced through the papers in her clipboard. "**Mr Gerard Walker, the groom, I presume.**"

"**Yes, welcome.**" He extended his right hand in greeting. "**Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Hannigan, Mr Finch.** **Please, join us.**"

Robert looked at the odd family sitting at the table.

"**I thought we were only meeting with the bride and groom.**" he commented.

"**Ah,**" Gerard explained. "**This is my fiancée, Julia Wicks.**" he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. One by one he gestured to everyone. **" This is my brother, Takumi Usui, his wife, Misaki and their daughters.**"

"**Alright, alright, lets get down to business, we only have and hour. The wedding is in a two weeks, am I correct?**" Elizabeth ushered tactfully.

"**Yes.**" Julia replied. "**This meeting is to confirm final preparations. Gerard thought it would be best to have Takumi and Misaki's opinion in the final say.**" she smiled down at Koemi, who now sat on her lap, Akiyo fussing in the seat next to her.

"**I see here that in addition to the wedding you have a dinner with President Walker, lunch with Ms Wicks' parents, a bachelor party, a bachelorette party, a welcoming dinner the night before the wedding and the reception.**"

"Ara, ara. You have a lot planned Gerard." Takumi commented in Japanese. He didn't like the way Elizabeth was staring at him, so he decided it was safer to speak in Japanese to avoid conversation.

"There is much to be done, Takumi. I hope you and Misaki-san can be of any help." Gerard replied, catching his drift.

"Well then, how about we get to it." Misaki glared at both of them for being so immature.

"**Mr Finch, how about we start with the dinner with President Walker.**" Gerard redirected his attention.

Misaki and Takumi simultaneously let out silent sighs. They blinked at each other in surprise before chuckling at the irony. Yes, there was much work to be done.


	6. What is Marriage?

_"I'm sorry for updating very **very** late" is all I can say at the moment._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS…but I **do** own this story!_

* * *

"**Yes, yes. Of course, Ms Hannigan.**" Gerard sighed mentally, repeating the same comments over and over through the phone.

"**And your choice of flowers for the altar were white rosa banksiae, weren't they?**" came her loud voice through the phone.

"**Rosa ba-what?**" Gerard set down his papers, confused.

"**Lady Banks' roses to be imported from China by the end of next week.**" Elizabeth replied, sighing. "**I see that botany is not a strong point Mr Walker. Not surprising seeing as Ms Wicks gave me the information.**"

Gerard could hear shuffling and flipping of paper and the sound of a pen scribbling coming form the phone. Weddings were so troublesome. He was hunched over his desk most of the day, but if he looked up with the lights on, almost anyone could discern the dark circles under his eyes from all the stress the planning for the wedding was putting on him. He could only hope that the preparations would be done soon. _Just a week and a half_ he chanted over in his head_ just a week and a half. _

"**Mr Walker? Are you even listening?"** Elizabeth scolded from the other end of the line.

"**Why...er...yes, I am. Please excuse my rude silence.**" Gerard rolled his eyes and held back a sigh of annoyance.

"**Well then, please repeat what I have just confirmed.**" Elizabeth challenged.

"**Uh...er...you were discussing the...uh...flower arrangements for the chapel.**" he stuttered out.

"**Alright, you were listening. Now shall we continue?**"

Gerard Walker sighed and consented none-to-happily to the continuation of the already lengthly conversation. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"Oi! Nii-san, please try to stay awake. You're in-laws will be here any minute."

Gerard jerked back up into a sitting position, rubbing his aching head.

"Gomen, Takumi. Hannigan-san had me on the phone all evening confirming things for the wedding." Gerard stifled a yawn. "I couldn't get any work done until late in the night."

Gerard sighed, his posture slowly sagging with the rocking of the boat.

"Okay, that's it." Takumi bopped Gerard firmly on his head, effectively waking him up.

"What was that for!" Gerard complained.

"If you're going to sleep, do it at night." Takumi lectured. "The parents of the woman you are about to marry are going to be here in less than 1o minutes and you are looking like a slob! Your shirt's come untucked, your hair is flying every which way because you keep nodding off and you have horrible breath. Did you even remember to brush your teeth this morning?"

Gerard blinked a couple times in surprise before replying.

"You really are a father." he realized.

"Someone give the dog a bone." Takumi clapped sarcastically.

"Really," Gerard sighed as Takumi ushered him out of the room towards the private quarters of the boat to clean him up "This is so embarrassing. I'm getting married _after_ you, and you already have kids."

"Well, its not like we planned on having the girls. Not that I'm complaining." Takumi grinned mischievously.

Well, what is it like Takumi?" Gerard asked combing his hair back into place before working on tucking his shirt back into his jeans.

"What is what like?" Takumi replied.

"What is it like? You know, being married, being a father?" Gerard looked him right in the eyes.

"I can't really say." Takumi answered slowly, pushing back his brownish hair with his right hand. "The only difference between Misaki and me after we got married was that we moved in together. It was kind of like sealing the deal. You should know, you did come to the wedding after all. What do I know about being a dad? Not sure, its really something I picked up as things changed. I didn't really have anyone to model after." Takumi gave Gerard a wry smile.

"Okay, lets get out there!" Gerard exclaimed shakily.

Takumi grinned in realization.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Gerard gave him an alarming look. "H-how d-"

"HA! You just admitted it!" Takumi shook with laughter.

"You," Gerard seethed quietly, "you, you obnoxious otouto!"

A quick grin of triumph followed by a short mocking laugh was all the 24-year-old gave Gerard before bolting from the back room, his angry brother chasing after him.

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the large white picnic blanket the covered most of the deck. Her long, flowing blue covered her jean clad knees. Koemi slept soundly on her lap as Misaki stroked her hair. While she was mostly focused on following a bubbly Akiyo jump and dance around the rocking boat, Misaki glanced occasionally over to the dock, where Julia and her parents were soon to arrive.

She soon spotted a limo pulling up near the dock and Misaki lifted Koemi off her lap and into her arms, her unoccupied hand finding Akiyo's and she descended the stairs to the private quarters to fetch her husband and brother-in-law. She reached the doors to the private quarters just in time to see them fly open and Takumi burst from within, Gerard on his heels.

Both of them stopped cold when they saw Misaki glaring at them reprimandingly.

"You're fiancé and her parents just arrived and are about to board the boat, Gerard-san. I suggest we get upstairs." She quickly turned her gaze to Takumi. "Why are you laughing?" she inquired.

Takumi burst into another fit of laughs, which made Misaki smile. Gerard looked slightly insulted and was about to say something but Misaki quickly rounded on him and commanded "Go."

Without another word, Gerard sulked and went made it up the stairs just in time to see Julia joining her parents on the picnic blanket. Chatting with Janet (who was accompanying them), Julia quickly noticed him and beckoned him over.

"**Gerard!**" she exclaimed, making way for him instead of sitting. She noticed his slightly strained smile and questioned him immediately.

"**What happened?**"

Gerard gave up on the smile and frowned…well, more like pouted. "**Misaki-san scolded me.**"

Julia was going to reassure him that it was alright, but she found his predicament extremely funny and she did her best to hide her giggles, but her grin was in-concealable. Even Janet was stifling a few giggles by coughing a little too loudly.

"**Julia!**" Gerard exclaimed, offended.

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Its just - you got scolded by Misaki!**" Even though she was laughing, Gerard was in a cold sweat.

Mr and Mrs Wicks didn't weren't saying anything. They were simply gazing at Gerard, inspecting him. It seemed her parents didn't find this 'predicament' as funny as she did and they glanced at Gerard as if they disapproved of the fact he was scolded by another woman.

"**Ah! Ms Julia!**" A grinning Takumi emerged from the staircase.

Mr Wicks looked to Julia and Gerard for an explanation.

"**I apologize for the unexpected guests, Mr Wicks. This is my younger brother, Takumi Usui.**" Gerard introduced politely.

Takumi extended his hand in greeting, and the man grasped it cautiously.

"**Usui?**" The man eyed Takumi critically, "**He has not taken on the Walker name?**"

"**No, Mr Wicks. I am Gerard's **_**half**_**-brother. Usui is our mother's name.**" Takumi explained attempting to hide the bitterness in his voice as Mr Wicks retracted his hand as if it was burnt.

Mrs Wicks paled and stared at Takumi, clearly appalled. She quickly hid Julia from his atrocious prescence "**This could only be the result of an affair. Wretched child, what are you doing here? You dare speak to my husband as an equal?**"

Gerard frowned, grinding his teeth with anger. "**Mrs Wicks, it would do you good not to continue to insult-**"

"**Its alright, Gerard. If they wish to insult me, let him. It no longer bothers me.**" Takumi flashed them both a million dollar smile and before they could say anything else, Julia interfered,

"**Shall we all sit down and start on the appetizers before lunch?**" she asked, hoping they would stop bickering.

They all sat down on the picnic blanket, Mr and Mrs Wicks carefully avoiding Takumi as they took a seat. Gerard gave them both one last glance before inquiring about something.

"**Where is Misaki-san? I don't see her or the girls.**"

"**She's downstairs. She inquired about what had happened and is currently trying to rid herself of laughter.**" Takumi grinned.

"**You…**" Gerard seethed, speechless.

"**The girls find your nervousness extremely cute by the way. You're practically their fairy tale prince, Brother.**" Takumi lathered on the embarrassment and Gerard simply hid his face in his hands.

This time, both Janet and Julia burst into full blown laughter, causing Mr and Mrs Wicks to jump in fright. Takumi sensed the fact that they were uncomfortable in his presence and was about to get up to leave when Gerard placed a firm hand on his forearm, hinting at him to stay put. Takumi raised an eyebrow in questioning at Gerard, but he didn't look at him. Gerard simply squeezed his arm once more and released him, getting up.

"**I have to use the restroom.**" he announced simply. "**The boat is leaving the dock in 10 minutes, please make yourselves comfortable.**" and with that, Gerard exited the scene heading down the stairs, no doubt going to tell Misaki what was going on.

The deck suddenly got very quiet. Takumi frowned. Not only did he not like the situation, he was sure that in a few minutes, Gerard would return with a bruise or two courtesy of Misaki. He could already see it. This was not going to be a pleasant day.


	7. Their Lineage

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS - but this is my original story using the characters.**_

* * *

The luncheon with the Wicks ended up being a very tense affair. In the end, Misaki stayed below deck with the girls because she didn't want to make the situation any worse that it already was.

"It turns out Mr Wicks immediately went to Grandfather and complained about the tainted blood in the family." Gerard sighed through the phone. "Needless to say he was furious. He wants to meet with you right now, Takumi."

"Screw what he wants, Nii-san!" Takumi hissed silently into the phone. At seven in the morning, he was not about to wake Misaki or the girls. "I will not go meet him because he thinks he can control me!"

"Takumi. This is not about what you want. This is about convincing him to approve of your lineage and of _your family._" Gerard reminded. "Without his explicit approval, who knows what could happen!"

Gerard could practically hear the frown in Takumi's voice as he reluctantly ceased his argument. "Fine." came his hoarse voice, defeated. "When does he want to see me?"

"Today, at 10am, at the mansion. You can bring Misaki-san and the girls to my branch of the bank while you're there." Before Takumi could protest, Gerard interfered. "I'll make a good cover story and send you a text message later. You don't have to worry about that."

"See you then." was all Takumi get out before hanging up without an answer.

Takumi resisted the urge to throw the cell phone across the room and set it down quietly on the bedside table. Beside him Misaki stirred, somehow awakened by his uneasiness.

"Takumi?" she rasped in awakening. Misaki didn't manage to get another word out of her mouth before Takumi's lips came down on hers.

"Whats…wrong?" she gasped between kisses.

Though Takumi refused to answer, Misaki understood he would confide in her eventually. Right now, what he needed was just her presence, some comfort. And she would gladly give it to him.

* * *

"and why are we going to the Requiem Bank Finance building again?" Misaki speculated.

"Because Nii-san wants to spend the day with the girls." Takumi answered almost robotically. He leaned in with a mischievous smile and whispered in Misaki's ear "He wants practise so he's ready when Julia…you know."

"Oh." Misaki said still a bit sceptically. "Then why aren't you coming with us?"

"My job is to make sure Julia doesn't find out." Takumi winked.

"Fine." Misaki huffed lightly, a bit put off. "But you'd better be back by lunch. I won't be able to hold out after that."

"I promise." Takumi whispered serenely to her.

Misaki couldn't shake the feeling that Takumi was hiding something from her. She held on to her innocent daughters' hands as they constantly interrupted and chatted away at her and their father. She couldn't help but feel something was going to happen to this happy family of hers. And Takumi had yet to reassure her that she was simply overthinking things. That made her worry. But she couldn't seem to find a single moment in which she could tell him.

* * *

"**Enter.**"

Takumi entered the study silently. He almost laughed at the picturesque figure of his _step_-grandfather standing by the window. Perfect posture, face artfully turned to view the vast garden and hands folded neatly at the small of his back. The elderly man turned his head, facing Takumi fully. There was another in the room. A much younger man, but still the same sharp features. The origin of Gerard's black hair sat in one of the plush seats across from the large oak desk which was currently unoccupied. He stood at Takumi's entrance, obviously outraged.

"**How dare you step foot in here?**" The younger man seethed.

"**Its alright, son. I called him here**." President Walker assured the man. "**Welcome home, **_**Takumi**_."

His voice was light and rumbled pleasantly. But Takumi could hear the undertone of venom he was about to experience. Unconsciously, Takumi spun his wedding band a couple times. President Walker steered him towards the seat next to his step-father. Feeling a bit undermined, Takumi simply smiled and approached the seat.

"**Its good to see you Grandfather,**" he answered just as pleasantly, then turning his head to the other occupant "_**Father**_**.**"

Takumi did not sit down. He smirked inwardly at the frown that the President now adorned.

"**Won't you have a seat, **_**son**_**?**" his step-father sneered in a cruel attempt at a smile.

"**Thank you for the offer, Father, but no thank you. I'm not here for long.**" Takumi replied, just as nastily. He detested all these pleasantries, this forceful politeness.

"**Oh?**" President Walker inquired, sitting on his desk chair. "**and why is that, dear grandson?**"

"**I'm afraid I have little time to spare as I was informed of your invitation quite last minute. I am very busy.**"

"**Well then,**" the President pulled out a stack of 3 files from his desk drawer. Takumi felt a small wave a relief flood through him. This man was feeling the same disgust as he was of being in each others' presence. The sooner they got this over with, the better. "**Let us get down to business, shall we?**"

"**Please.**" Takumi answered simply.

"**Well, as you know Takumi, I received some complaints about you from Ms Julia Wicks parents. They are beginning to doubt that marrying Julia off to Gerard is the right decision. To rectify this situation, this is what I propose.**"

President Walker handed Takumi the files. Takumi sifted through the folders quickly. They were profiles. Each was an appropriate aged daughter of a major financial corporation. _Well, look at that._ Takumi mentally rolled his eyes. _Nii-san was right._ Takumi glanced up to see both men giving him hard looks.

"**Let me guess…**" Takumi started, trailing off obviously.

"**You must choose one of them as your bride. You will be given a permanent position at one of the Requiem Bank's main branches here in London. We will arrange a meeting with the woman of choice and her parents, discuss the usual and then we will arrange a wedding date for you two as well.**" President Walker explained. "**This will compensate for the atrocities you have burdened this family with. It will also give me peace of mind knowing you are doing something in return for all the care we've given you.**

"**Is there anything else you wanted to discuss today, Grandfather?**" Takumi phrased carefully.

"**No, Takumi. This takes priority. You would not be in my study if it was not extremely important.**" was his answer.

"**Well then,**" Takumi cracked a bright smile and dumped the files unceremoniously back on the desk, "**I'm afraid I will have to **_**decline**_** your proposal, Grandfather.**"

"**and why is that?**" Both father and grandfather narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

Taking a page out of his nonchalant personality from high school, Takumi flashed them a smirk and replied;

"**They're not my type.**"

Takumi flipped on his heels and was about to leave when someone grabbed his left hand. Turning his head, he saw that his step-father was examining his wedding band.

"**Its pretty, isn't it?**" Takumi asked, mock cheer pouring out of him. His smile twitched a bit out of place. How dare this vile person touch his wedding ring?

"**Too simple.**" his step-father snorted. "**But, its on the third finger of the left hand. Have anything to tell us Takumi?**"

"**Nope.**" ripping his hand from his step-father's grasp, Takumi left the room without another word.

Once he had left the building, Takumi pulled out his phone and called Gerard. Of course, he got rerouted to voicemail on the second ring. _ Lazy bastard__**.**_ Takumi thought idly.

"Nii-san, head back to the office immediately. Your father saw my wedding ring might have people start following you, looking for Misaki. I'm already on my way over."

* * *

"…" Gerard frowned, closing the voice message on his cell. "Please head back to the Finance building, Driver."

"Something come up?" Misaki had suddenly found that Akiyo's story of dragons could not hold her attention.

"Just some new clients who wish to meet me." Gerard confirmed, sighing. "I have to go immediately to meet them. You won't mind waiting for around an hour in the lobby, do you Misaki-san?"

Misaki looked like she was about to protest, but Gerard could only say one thing to stop her.

"I'm sure Takumi will be back before I'm done. He promised he'd be back by lunch, no?" Gerard's voice shook anxiously for a second. "I'm sure he'll come around by 1pm."

Misaki only nodded, eyes narrowed sceptically at Gerard. She hissed something under her breath, but it seemed Gerard caught it.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's something no one is telling me."

Once back at the finance building, Gerard hurried back into his office, but not before telling the employees that Misaki and the girls were honoured guests of his and were to be treated as such while he was in his meeting. Misaki settled herself on the leather couch, exhausted after only 2 hours of wandering. Her eyes followed the rambunctious girls as they found the large golden tapestry that hung from the ceiling to the floor.

"Wow." Akiyo gaped at the tapestry. "Okaa-san!" she called back.

"Okaa-san!" Koemi joined in.

"Is this one of those big pictures I see in fairy tales? Is it?" Koemi babbled.

"Does it have all the family faces on it? huh?" Akiyo butted in enthusiastically, her tongue tripping over the similar words.

"Yup." Misaki got up and joined them, squatting neatly in front of them. "Do you see anyone you know?"

The girls hurriedly looked. Akiyo gazed up to the ceiling, squinting to see if the black threadwork at the top looked familiar. All she could find was thick burgundy thread woven into the words: _Walker Family Tree._ Koemi on the other hand looked at eye-level, her fingers brushing the burgundy tassels hanging from the edge of the tapestry. Koemi's eyes brightened almost immediately.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I found Gerard Oji-san!" Koemi pointed at one of the ovals which contained a portrait-like Gerard sewn in black thread. Sure enough, written in fancy cursive beneath the picture was _Gerard Kurtis Walker._

"This is Oji-san's family!" Koemi burst out, excited. "Its our family!"

Misaki nearly fell over in shock at that statement. She was suddenly extremely grateful no one here spoke Japanese. Misaki found Akiyo looking at the picture of Gerard and frowning…well, pouting.

"Okaa-san?" she sulked.

"Hai, Akiyo." Misaki responded, smiling.

"Gerard Oji-san is Otou-san's onii-san, right?"

"H-hai." Misaki's smile faltered for a moment as her elder daughter looked at her confused.

"Why isn't Otou-san and our pictures on here?"

It was a moment of pure innocence. Akiyo had no idea what she had just said. Misaki was so taken aback by her daughter's statement, she couldn't react. _If only they knew_ was all that processed in her brain. Without realizing, she fell from her squatting position to being on her knees.

"Yeah, why Okaa-san?" Koemi added, now curious.

Misaki couldn't find it in her heart to answer her childrens' question. The question brought up so many bottled up emotions. All Misaki could do was embrace her children and hide her tears from their eyes.


	8. One Week Until the Wedding

The hotel staff overworked. Both of their halls had been booked out for the same night and both on opposite ends of the building. One held a bachelor party, the other a bachelorette. The bachelor party was in full swing, strobe lights going, music blasting and men running around like crazy over the one groom-to-be who was sulking in a corner. The bachelorette party was a bit less outgoing, but still hyper. It was like an overbooked tea party. The music was more lenient than the hard-core rock blasting on the other side of the hotel. All the lights were on and the women simply mingled. The bride-to-be looked very happy, chatting amiably with everyone as if they were all close friends.

Both Akiyo and Koemi were sticking to Julia like glue, blabbering away in clumsy japanese. While they didn't understand each other, Julia and the girls adored each others' presence. Misaki, not used to the partying atmosphere, excused herself for a moment, asking Julia to keep an eye on the girls and quickly left the nauseating party. She didn't know what had come over her. Her stomach churned slightly and the flowery scent was overloading her senses with a horrible feeling. As soon as she exited the hall, Misaki searched for open air. Being on the third floor, it was difficult to find a door out, but she could probably find a balcony if she searched for it.

Feeling dizzy on her feet, Misaki stumbled down the grand hallways, eyes searching for a balcony door. She wobbled slightly on her stiletto heels from another bout of nausea and Misaki stopped. She felt horrible, both literally and mentally. It was Julia's bachelorette party, her soon-to-be sister-in-law, and she was feeling sick? After wandering halfway around the circular building, Misaki finally found the pair of french doors she was looking for. After checking that the door was unlocked, Misaki pushed it opened.

Expecting to be alone, Misaki was surprised to find someone already outside, leaning on the railing. A tall elderly man turned at the sound of the door shutting behind Misaki. He smiled tiredly at her, wrinkles contrasting his perfectly ironed suit.

"**The bachelorette party is a little too lively, I assume.**"

Misaki opened her mouth to respond, but some acid burned its way up her throat and she doubled over, squatting down, one hand balancing her on the concrete and one over her mouth. She was surprised to feel someone's hand patting her back soothingly. She turned her head slightly to find the elderly man holding out a hand for her.

"**Not your type of party, is it Miss?**"

Misaki took a deep breath to settle her stomach and took his hand.

"**I suppose so.**" she stuttered, getting to her feet. "**Not my type of party.**" she clarified, clearing her throat and doing her best to balance in her stilettos. When they got back to the hotel, she was chucking the emerald heels in the garbage and was never letting Takumi pick out her outfit ever again.

"**Were you at the bachelor party, sir?**" she asked politely.

"**Yes, I was. But it seems I'm not the only one who was in need of a breather.**" he chuckled, finally taking a good look at her.

"**Beautiful dress. It suits you.**" he smiled gently. It certainly was. The dress was a deep emerald colour. It came down just enough to cover her ankles but short enough to expose her shoe clad feet. It had an elegantly twisted halter top which showed off her neck which was exposed because of the charming braided twist the hairstylist pulled her hair into. There was no bead work or embroidery of any kind. It was topped off with a dark, almost charcoal-like silver shawl which matched the modest amount of jewelry she adorned. It was simple and flattering.

"**Thank you.**" Misaki stuttered again. It seemed that both she and Takumi had the habit of twirling their wedding bands when anxious.

"**Married?**" he asked, gazing her ring.

Misaki immediately recognized that he was trying to start up a conversation. Joining him by leaning on the embossed railing, she decided that the company might help her forget her troubles for a while. Besides, the man seemed nice enough.

"**Yes,**" she answered him simply, "**and I have two children.**"

"**Children!**" the man sputtered. "**You seem so young.**"

"**Well, they were born the year I turned 20. My husband and I weren't planning on having children at the time, but we were thrilled.**" Misaki chuckled, remembering Takumi's ecstatic face when she told him she was pregnant.

"**Oh my. They must be absolutely precious.**"

"**They certainly are.**" Misaki smiled, fishing a picture out of her purse. "**Twins. They turned three this year.**"

She handed the man the picture from her wallet. It was a small picture that Takumi had taken this past Christmas. The girls were sitting in front of the fully decorated tree in their pyjamas. They were both staring at the camera. Akiyo sported an ear-splitting grin and Koemi was holding up a small present for the camera, a cute, shy smile formed on her face.

"**They are absolutely adorable.**" They man gushed at once.

Misaki only giggled as he went crazy over the picture. Misaki could have sworn she saw Hyoudou Satsuki's pink moe flowers flowing from him and had to blink hard and cover her face to keep from bursting into tears of laughter.

"**Eh?**" the man stared interested at the picture for a moment. "**You said they were twins, right?**"

"**Yes.**" Misaki sobered a bit at his unsaid observation.

"**Then, why are their eyes different colours?**"

"**When they split in the womb the genetic coding split as well**." Misaki explained. "**Our older one,**" she pointed to Akiyo, "**has my eye colour, but our younger one,**" she pointed to Koemi, "**got my husband's eyes.**"

The man was shocked still by the gentle look in the young woman's eyes when she spoke of her family. Unused to seeing such unbridled affection, he quickly averted the subject.

"**So what is the bachelorette party like?**" He asked, handing back the picture, which was carefully replaced in her wallet.

"**Its the epitome of tea party pleasantries.**" Miskai shuddered humorously. "**But Miss Wicks seems to be enjoying herself very much, so I have no real reason to complain.**"

"**I must say its quite the opposite for Gerard.**" the man chuckled informally. "**Its practically a nightclub in there. He doesn't seem to appreciate the atmosphere too much.**"

"**You speak of the Walker family quite intimately.**" Misaki observed. "**Are you a close relative?**"

"**Ah. I see we have not undergone introductions.**" He smiled, remembering the lack of name exchange. "**I am Edward Kyan Walker, current president of the Requiem Bank, father of Mather Raleigh Walker and grandfather of Gerard Kurtis Walker.**"

At the last statement, Misaki's eyes opened in shock and she immediately backed away as if she had been burned. Her nausea, which she had kept at bay during their conversation, returned full force. He took it the wrong way.

"**Flattered to meet me?**" he wasn't condescending or anything. He had simply misinterpreted her expression of horror for one of excited shock. "**Well, I must say I am most enchanted by your presence, Mrs…**"

That was her cue to introduce herself. Misaki couldn't open her mouth. She had pretty much given herself away to the one person she and Takumi had been trying to avoid since they arrived in London.

"**Um…uh…**" Misaki felt like something was lodged in her throat. Her mind in a sudden daze, she finally managed to blurt out "**I have to get back to the party. Thats right,**" she reassured herself, "**I have to leave.**"

With that last statement, Misaki turned and bolted towards the door, President Walker calling after her. She pulled the door open and would have dashed back into the building if it wasn't for the person standing in front of her. The man in front of her was about a head taller than she was. He wore a deep black suit and a mint green dress shirt. He had a loose emerald green tie that matched his worried and tense eyes. His light brown hair was slicked back for the formal occasion. Both hands were shoved in his pant pockets.

"Takumi!" she exclaimed softly in surprise, wobbling on her heels at the sudden stop of momentum.

Takumi reached out instinctively to keep his wife from falling.

"Arigato." she whispered, steadying herself.

"Misaki, what's wro-"

"**Takumi.**" came a stern greeting from in front of him.

Moving Misaki behind him, Takumi stood proudly as he addressed his elder.

"**Grandfather. What a pleasant surprise.**" he forced a smile. "**I thought you were still at the party.**"

"**No, I simply needed a breath of fresh air and I ran into this charming young woman here.**" President Walker gestured to Takumi's horrified wife.

Done playing nice, Takumi hurriedly gestured to Misaki to leave. She didn't want to go, but she had to think of the girls. Misaki only gave him a look of grave apology and fear before swallowing the feeling and smiling brightly at President Walker before departing.

"**Do you know her, Takumi?**" President Walker asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"**No. I don't believe I do, Grandfather.**" was Takumi's immediate response, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"**That woman seems to be very headstrong. Just by the amount of time I spent with her, I could see that she has had the right upbringing, has perfect demeanour in front of strangers, not to mention gracious and beautiful. That is exactly the kind of woman I want you to marry.**" President Walker pursed his lips in frustration. "**Too bad she's already married. With children too.**"

Takumi stared at his grandfather as if he was crazy. He had the mad urge to start laughing. He was barely able to hold in his chuckles.

"**Grandfather, I can probably assure you that any of the women you offered me would not be a regal as she.**" Takumi cracked a true grin before turning to leave.

"**Takumi wait.**"

Takumi did as told, turning to face the elderly man with a nonchalant attitude.

"**Yes?**"

"**Let me see your ring.**"

Takumi hesitated a moment before removing his left hand from his pocket and holding it out for President Walker to see. President Walker twirled the ring around Takumi's finger as if to see if there was anything that would give away any secrets.

"**Why do you wear this ring, Takumi?**" President Walker inquired, a push of insistence in his voice.

"**For obvious reasons, Grandfather.**" he replied in a bored tone.

"**By obvious, do you mean to keep the ladies away or…**" he looked at Takumi sharply "**are you married, boy?**"

"**I do believe the latter to be the more obvious choice.**" Takumi retracted his hand and placed it back in his pocket.

"**Really?**" President Walker seethed at the disobedience. "**How long?**"

"**Five Years.**" Takumi smiled softly at his life with his family back in Japan.

"**Children?**" President Walker pressed.

Takumi's features hardened once more.

"**None of your concern.**"

"**When will I get to meet the charming young…how does your generation say it…"** Takumi blinked in confusion as President Walker searched for the right words. "**Ah, yes. When will I be able to meet your charming "gold digger?"**"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** call her a gold digger!**" Takumi fumed, fists clenched tightly in his pocket.

"**What **_**should**_** I call her then?**" President Walker challenged. "**A leech?**"

Takumi closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing before turning to leave without addressing the other party.

"**So?**" President Walker asked again as Takumi turned the door handle, "**When do I get to meet her?**"

"**You already have.**" was all Takumi answered coldly before leaving his grandfather alone, the french doors spasming with the excess force Takumi had used to slam them closed.


	9. My Family

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own manga or anime especially KWMS TT_TT_

* * *

"**Gerard.**" President Walker began tersely, "**Were you aware of Takumi's…**_**situation**_**?**"

"**Yes, I was, Grandfather.**" Gerard replied, tired.

"**and **_**why**_** was neither your father nor I informed about such events?**" He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"**Because I did not think it of high enough importance that you knew.**"

"_**You**_** did not think it of **_**high enough importance!**_" President Walker fumed, "**You call getting married **_**not of high enough importance?**_"

Gerard, fuming himself, dropped the polite act.

"**Quit it Gramps. You don't give a rat's ass what Takumi makes of his life. All you want to do is take advantage of his accomplishments.**" President Walker opened his mouth to cut him off, but Gerard held up a firm hand in protest and continued. "**Now that you've been hearing about how successful he's been, **_**you, who has done nothing but shun him since his birth, **_**wants the recognition of being the person who raised and educated one of the brightest minds of Japan.**"

"**You **_**dare**_** insu-**"

"**Admit it Gramps. You wanted to use him to gain another alliance. You want publicity and you were going to use Takumi to do it by marrying him off to some rich girl.**"

President Walker's mouth opened and closed like a guppy for several seconds before replying "**Well, I only have whats best for him in-**"

"**No you don't.**" Gerard's flat tone answered automatically. "**I already read your files.**"

President Walker was silent for a few seconds, no doubt formulating a new approach to defend his plot. His response was disgusting.

"**So you think that **_**tramp**_** is good enough then?**" he hissed.

Gerard's face went stock white.

"**What did you just call my sister-in-law?**" a mad fire lit up in his eyes.

"**She's a whore! A gold-digger! Why else would such a…such a…**_**filthy low-born gi**_**r**_**l**_** be with Takumi?**"

"**Misaki-san is not a tramp.**" Gerard defended her. "**She is no whore, or gold-digger, as you so appallingly put it.**"

"**Oh,**_** so that's **_**the tramp's name. If she isn't trash,**" President Walker challenged, "**then just**_** what **_**is she?**"

"**She is Takumi's **_**wife!**_" Gerard insisted, raising his voice. "**If you had ever seen them together, if you had come to the wedding, you would see how happy they are together. Then again, this is you we're talking about. You can't see anything past your own nose. You're as blind as a bat.**"

"**Why you insole - **_**what **__**are you doing?**__" _President Walker hissed.

Gerard faced slightly away, ignoring the higher authority, cell phone pressed to his ear. He whispered in furious japanese into the phone, shouts and cries of indignation coming from both people on the other end. It only took a minute before Gerard snapped the phone shut with a little too much force, a permanent frown on his face.

"**What did you just do?**" he was asked again.

Gerard only smirked, finding his way to the plush armchair across from the desk.

"**I just called Takumi. He and **_**the tramp**_** as you put it are on their way here."** he sounded smug.

* * *

"Takumi!" Misaki cried loudly, trying to calm the furious man in front of her.

He wasn't listening. He was grabbing his jacket, muttering fleeting curses and swears under his breath, a murderous fury etched on his face.

"Takumi, wait. We can't just go barging in!"

Things began falling off the table where they had just been sitting. Odd stares were coming from Robert Finch and Julia, who were finalizing the last of the wedding arrangements. Akiyo and Koemi were off in their own corner, playing with a model airplane and train set.

"Idiot Alien! Listen when I'm talking to you!" Misaki grabbed his arm, effectively halting his movement but not his anger.

He turned and looked at her. His expression reflecting the pain of having his family criticized and the wrath towards the one who was criticizing. He couldn't speak accurately through the anger, only able to blast off sudden bursts of swears. Misaki, unaware of what else she could possibly do, pulled an old trick from high-school. She grabbed his head with both hands and yanked his head down. For a moment, Robert and Julia's eyes lit up with hearts, expecting she was about to initiate a passionate kiss with him. Instead, with as much fury as Takumi was holding in, Misaki rammed her forehead into his.

Takumi stood stunned for a moment. Rage still consumed his body with each shiver, but Takumi had been stunned enough to be able to clear his head. Misaki's hands released her vice-like grip on his hair and caressed his face gently.

"Feeling better?" she asked placidly.

"No." Takumi closed his eyes, taking in a long breath. "But I can think clearly now. Thanks." he whispered back.

Misaki smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. The affectionate gesture helped him calm a bit.

"Shall we go?" Misaki suggested lightly now that he was calm.

"Yeah we shou - wait. what we? You are staying here." Takumi answered, though he could clearly see the defiance in her eyes.

"No. I'm not." Misaki crossed her arms. "This concerns me too. The girls can stay with Julia. We won't be more than an hour anyways."

Before Takumi could reply, Misaki had already asked Julia to watch the girls and was grabbing her shoes.

The short ride down to the Reqiuem Bank's main building was as silent as ever. Takumi clutched his wife's hand, though he was so lost in thought, he had not the mind to face her at the moment. Exiting the taxi, both Takumi and Misaki realized they weren't really appropriately dressed for a meeting with the president. Misaki in faded jeans, a long amber shirt and sneakers, Takumi in jeans, tucking in beige dress shirt and runners, both wearing casual jackets on top.

Takumi did not comment on it and Misaki didn't mention it again. Still, Takumi kept Misaki's hand in his own. She walked briskly to keep up with his pace, refusing to be pulled along, head down as she didn't want to assert any authority she did not have. If someone spoke to her at the moment, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Still facing the floor when they reached the elevator, Takumi frowned at her as the doors closed and the lift started upward.

Reaching out for her, Takumi's unoccupied hand timidly lifted her head up by the chin to look at him. He smiled reassuringly.

"Head up. You have nothing to be ashamed about." he told her.

"Okay." there was a squeak of nervousness in Misaki's voice.

The elevator doors opened, the short dinging sound rang so loud that both Misaki and Takumi jumped. As the first to compose himself, Takumi clenched Misaki's hand and pulled her along with him, her stunned form chasing after him. Takumi bypassed the three secretaries, who shouted at them in protest when they ignored the line of people waiting to see President Walker and went straight for the door. The only unoccupied of the three secretaries, quickly planted herself menacingly between them and the door. She stood, hips angled in frustration, arms crossed severely, her heel-clad toe tapping impatiently on the marble floor.

"**Excuse me, but if you are here to see the President, you will have to make an appointment.**" sneered the middle-aged woman. "**If you already have an appointment, please sign in and wait your turn.**"

She sounded like she was scolding a child who was eager to go on a roller coaster. Takumi narrowed his eyes to glare her down. She did not relent. No matter what anyone said, he had authority here.

"Takumi." Misaki whispered, clutching his one hand with both of hers. "Please. Hold it in until we get inside. Think of the upcoming wedding, of the girls. Don't create a scene."

She sensed him calm a bit, but Takumi's glare did not let up on the secretary.

"**I am here upon an urgent call from Gerard Walker.**" informed Takumi. "**You will let me pass.**"

"**I'm afraid I will need verification of that little fact before I let you pass, **_**sir.**__"_ she spat vehemently upon that last word, and both Takumi and Misaki knew it.

"_**What**_** is all the ruckus about?**" The right door to the office had swung open and Gerard stood in its doorway, glaring around before his eyes caught sight of Misaki and then Takumi.

"**Takumi good. You arrived fast, and you brought Misaki-san. Excellent. Get in here.**"

Misaki preceded Takumi into the office, as the saying goes, _'ladies_ first.' Takumi strode in behind her, not even bothering to give the secretary a backward glance as she stared after them, stunned. Everything in the waiting area seemed to snap back to life the moment the office door slammed closed.

* * *

President Walker stared at the woman in front of him like he was finally seeing the light. He wanted to laugh at the irony. The high-cultured woman he had met at the hotel was the tramp! What were the chances. He eyed their clasped hands scornfully.

"**You.**" He forced out angrily. "**So that's what Takumi meant.**"

"**Pleasure to meet you, President Walker.**" Misaki greeted nervously, feeling Takumi's tightening grip on her hand.

"**You're a sneaky little tramp aren't you?**" President Walker sneered. "**Decided to keep yourself a secret, though not for long now was it?**"

Gerard stared between them, confused.

"**Have you…already been acquainted?**" he questioned.

"**Yes.**" Misaki replied before President Walker could open his mouth. "**At the hotel the night of the bachelorette and bachelor parties.**"

"**Well?**" President Walker tapped his feet impatiently. "**What of your bastard children?**"

Gerard spun furiously on his grandfather. Takumi launched himself forward, the only thing holding him back was Misaki's hold on his hand. Misaki's head was bent. Her whole body trembled and she looked like she was going to cry. She could swear that Gerard and Takumi's screams of outrage could be heard in the waiting room. Though Takumi's rage immediately ceased when he felt Misaki's hand, which had not once left his own since they left the taxi, slip from his own. He snapped his head back in concern, his anger bubbling down temporarily.

Misaki's hands balled into sweaty fists and she lifted her head, revealing not coursing tears, but a look of dangerous wrath upon her face. The demon president had surfaced. That look was dangerous all on its own. God forbid their children ever see that face, they would be scarred for life.

"Takumi? I'd probably get fired for doing this, but," she accentuated carefully. "can I bomb him?"

"**WHAT!**" Gerard panicked, turning at her question.

"**Misaki, you are **_**not**_** allowed to bomb this place.**" Takumi answered reluctantly, a smirk crawling up his lips. "**Besides, don't you think its stupid to get fired over such a **_**triviality**_**."**

"**Fired?**" President Walker looked Misaki over alarmingly. "**She **_**works? **_**And what's this about bombing me? Surely that is a ridiculously impossible notion coming from **_**you."**_ he pointed reproachfully at Misaki.

Misaki stood straight and proudly, the murderous look still in place.

"**I am the International Weapons Exchange and Purchasing Broker for the Japanese Army**." She stated, crossing her arms menacingly.

She stared President Walker straight in the eyes, lips twitching momentarily into a smirk when she swore she'd seen him flinch and gulp.

"**Well,**" President Walker coughed. "**while your conduct was impeccable, I must say the rest of your demeanour is quite degrading in terms of status to this family. Why if you were anything like Gerard and Takumi's mother, y-"**

"**Don't you dare bring our mother into this.**" Takumi barked.

"**Why not? She came from a cultured family, had an apt contribution to the community and was mother to two br -"**

"**Our mother was just another pawn to you.**" The occupants of the room were surprised to find that it was Gerard who spoke. "**You married her off to father because you were dying to have a merger with their successful company.**"

The look of pity on President Walker's face got them all seething.

"**Don't think I don't know!**" Gerard slammed his hand down onto the desk. "**Didn't think I would go snooping around, did you? I spoke with our mother's parents. You know what they told me? They told me you pestered them with marriage proposals the minute their business went big. But they said no! Apparently, you don't know the meaning of rejection because you kept sending them until you had to blackmail them into a merger.**"

Takumi about to start hyperventilating. Misaki held onto him, his pale face concerning her greatly. He looked like he was about to puke at any moment from all the stress. Well, in the end, someone did puke, but it wasn't Takumi.

"Misaki!"

"Misaki-san!"

In less than a second, Misaki became paler than Takumi, turned over on her side and retched into President Walker's trash bin. The heated argument suddenly forgotten, Takumi was now trying to soothe Misaki until the contents of her stomach were all out of her system. Once the heaving had stopped, Takumi helped her get to her feet. Arms wrapped around Misaki protectively, she struggled to balance herself on her feet. She couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened. Well, actually she could, but that wasn't the point! Maybe the stress was getting to her. After all this time, it was bound to have happened eventually.

"I'm fine, Takumi." she muttered, though her arm did not leave his shoulders, and that worried him. She didn't look fine at all.

"No, you're not. We're going back to the hotel." Takumi said firmly.

"No." Misaki held up her other hand, grasping his chest briefly, trying to steady herself. "I'm fine, ok-"

Her voice faded out as she passed out. Takumi caught her as she was already in his arms and, ignoring his grandfather's protests, laid her down on the plush seat in front of his desk, calling out Misaki's name over and over as if she would somehow hear him and wake up.

Both him and Gerard, were trying to shake her awake, but it wasn't doing any good. Takumi quickly checked her vitals.

"**Gerard!**" Takumi said desperately, both him and President Walker coming around at his call.

"**Gerard, she's not breathing!**"

Then there was someone pounding on the door.

"**Excuse me! President Walker, we've heard shouting! Is everything alright?**" It was the secretary that had tried to keep Misaki and Takumi from getting in.

Gerard flung open the door and stared her straight in the face.

"**No, everything is not alright.**" he swallowed the lump in his throat before barking out, "**We need a doctor. Call an ambulance. NOW!**" he yelled when she didn't react right away. The door wasn't closed this time.

Takumi had lain her on the ground and had, with Gerard's help, continuously performed CPR until the ambulance got there, which was thankfully no more than a few minutes. He readily moved out of the EMTs way when he noticed that they didn't bother to examine her, catching onto the situation, and immediately worked to restart her heart.

Takumi breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they told him that she was breathing again. He stood by reluctantly as they attached a breathing mask and lifted Misaki onto a stretcher. As they carried her out to the elevator, people were surprised to see not only Takumi but Gerard following.

"Moral support." was his answer.

Takumi thanked him gratefully as they piled into the ambulance.

* * *

President Walker stood, shocked still in front of his desk. In the span of around 15 minutes, he had been lectured, defied, accused and ignored. The door to his office swung closed with a bang, snapping him out of his reverie. He sighed, trying to assure himself he had seen a momentary illusion, a fantasy his wild mind had conjured up in its old age. Too bad for him. As he made his way back to his chair, he stepped on something. Retracting his foot, President Walker found a piece of paper bent into the carpet, light creases fanning out from the vertex where his toe had just occupied. He bent down to retrieve the unknown scrap and was about to toss it when he noticed something scribbled in curly letters on the bottom righthand corner in slightly smudged pen.

_January 27, 20XX_

_Title "A New Beginning"_

Curious as to what else could be on the paper, President Walker flipped it over and took in a breathtaking sight. The picture was obviously taken through a window some sunny morning. The picture consisted of the, mostly side, view of a hospital bed from the hallway. Misaki sat under the white sheets in a hospital gown, looking exhausted but happy, Takumi sitting just beside her, looking just as blissful. In Misaki's arms was a newborn baby, apparently asleep, another newborn slept peacefully on the bed right in front of them. Takumi had his right hand threaded through Misaki's hair, about to kiss her. While Misaki's face was at an angle, only catching the side of her exuberant grin, Takumi's face was in plain view of the camera. He had a watery smile twitching into place on his face. He had his forehead pressed to Misaki's. The amount of emotion President Walker saw in those eyes just about mirrored, if not exceeded, the look he'd seen in Misaki's the night of the bachelor party - unbridled love.

He could almost swear that just by looking at the picture, the image of Takumi would cry from all the emotion. He had never seen Takumi show such emotion in his presence before. In fact, he'd never seen Takumi show such emotion _ever._ Just what was it about this woman that caused him to show that kind of expression, to feel that kind of overwhelming emotion?

It was something he couldn't possibly imagine.


	10. Learning to Love

_Sorry for another reallllly long wait! I wanted to secure the plot for this story before I posted the next chapter :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS!_

_ - Don't forget to check my profile for any news on updates! -_

* * *

Takumi sat in the waiting area of a London hospital, Gerard sitting beside him. When was the last time Misaki had gotten sick? He couldn't remember. Her health was impeccable. He didn't know what to wait for, what was coming. He was anxious and jittery.

"**Takumi, stop.**" Gerard rested his hand firmly on his brother's knee to stop it from moving. "**I know you're worried, but it hasn't even been 15 minutes! Give the doctors time to work.**"

"**O-okay.**" was the only answer he got.

Gerard couldn't think of a moment before this where he believed Takumi could get nervous and antsy. _**Misaki-san, you really whipped him.**_ He noted idly, that if all went well, to take pictures for blackmail.

"**Mr Usui?**" Takumi stood to greet the approaching woman. "**Nice to meet you. My name is Dr Singh, I'll be supervising your wife during her stay.**"

Takumi didn't say anything, he just let her continue on.

"**I see you rushed her though the ER about 10 minutes ago. According to the report, she threw up and then passed out. She wasn't breathing, you and Mr Walker here, attempted CPR to keep the oxygen flowing. Someone called for an ambulance and paramedics showed up 7 minutes later and managed to resuscitate her. Confirmation?**"

Both Takumi and Gerard nodded.

"**Well then, you'll be glad to know she's stable. She's breathing on her own so we didn't have to put in a tube, but she's still unconscious and'll probably still be for a couple more hours. We are currently running some tests to see if we can find the cause. Do you have anything to add that might help us, Mr Usui?**"

Takumi only shook his head. "**No,**" he whispered. "**She was fine this morning. She looked a bit tired, but when I asked, she said it was just stress about the upcoming wedding.**"

"**Oh?**" the doctor scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "**So you **_**aren't **_** her husband?**"

"**No, no. I am her husband."** Takumi confirmed again, frustrated. "_**My**__**brother's **_**wedding is next Sunday and my wife happens to be the maid of honour.**"

"**Oh, well I doubt that's relevant.**" Dr Singh sighed. "**Do you have any ideas of what kind of stressors might have caused this sudden breakdown?**"

Takumi and Gerard gave each other knowing looks. Of course they knew what kind of stressor caused this, but before either could answer, an intern came running down the empty hall.

"**Dr Singh!**" an intern cried, holding up a folder. "**Results back from the abdominal ultrasound on the patient in room 401.**"

Dr Singh, rushed to a corner opposite Takumi and Gerard, excusing herself a moment. They spoke in hushed whispers. Takumi only managed to catch part of the conversation "**searching for upsets in the stomach-", "no ulcers, it was clean, but-". **Then the intern mentioned something urgently, pointing at something in the image and she hastily barked something back at him which caused him to run off, leaving the doctor with the folder. Dr Singh returned to the men, a grave sort of look on her face.

"**Mr Usui?**" She asked, swiftly.

"**Yes?**" somehow, Takumi knew he didn't want her to continue this time.

"**Were you aware that your wife is pregnant?**"

If there was any a time to take an amazing blackmail photo, it was now, but it seemed that Gerard was just as in shock as Takumi. Takumi stood, wobbled for a moment, but held his balance, his face suddenly the colour of the white hospital walls.

"**Excuse me?**" Takumi blinked.

Dr Singh noticed his dazed look. "**I asked if you were aware th-**"

"**N-no. I was not aware.**" he stammered out, cutting her off.

"**Well then, Congratulations! I'd say she's just around six weeks.**" she beamed at him for a moment. Takumi managed a weak smile, too overwhelmed with emotions to trust himself to speak. And then she was all business "**Well, you're wife lacked oxygen for about 8 minutes, give or take some time. Usually, any time over 30 seconds is enough to cause brain damage, but since you and your brother continuously performed CPR, we'll only really know when she wakes up. As for the baby, we can't risk running anymore tests now that we know. We'll have to wait to get consent from your wife when she wakes up. So many radiation based tests could harm the fetus."**

"**But I don't understand.**" Takumi finally spoke up. "**she didn't show any symptoms.**"

"**She's been pregnant before?**" Dr Singh asked, noting it down.

Takumi nodded. "**Around 4 years ago. Twins.**"

"**Okay, I'll see what I can do with this and get back to you ASAP. Thank you for your cooperation.**"

As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Takumi flopped back into his chair, staring blankly forward.

* * *

Finally allowed into the room, Takumi had not left Misaki's side for minute. He sat beside her, clasping her right hand as if never to let go. Gerard had called Julia to tell her what happened at the office and to stay with the girls until they got any news. She had burst into tears when Gerard told her that Misaki was hospitalized, crying about what would happen if she could not attend the wedding, which was only 7 days away. It was an hour later, just as Gerard had headed down to the cafeteria to pick up something to eat, that Misaki awoke.

"Ugh." she groaned, lifting her left hand to her sore throat. "I feel like my throat's been burned with acid. Where am I?" she rasped out.

"Shh." Takumi shushed, brushing back some of her hair, turning her face to look at him. "You passed out at the office after you threw up." he explained, relieved.

"But," Misaki glanced around, "why am I at a hospital?" she gazed Takumi's pained face. "Takumi!" she insisted.

"You…you weren't breathing." he strained to get out. "Nii-san got one of the secretaries to call an ambulance. You've been out over 2 hours."

Misaki stared at him, panicked. "Where are the girls? What happened?" she blabbered out.

"Calm down." Takumi soothed her. "Nii-san already called Julia and the girls are with her. They should be on their way here now. So far we don't know what happened, but the doctor thinks it might be a physical breakdown due to mental stress." As that sunk in, Takumi leaned into the hand he had clasped in his own, as if contemplating something.

"Takumi." Misaki called, making him look up. She looked at him tiredly, expectantly. "You know by now you can't hide things from me. There's more to it, isn't there?"

Takumi chuckled weakly. "I wasn't planning on hiding it from you. I was just wondering whether you'd be elated or terrified by the news."

"Elated or terrified?" Misaki's gaze on him wavered. She didn't know what to expect. "W-what is it?"

She watched carefully as Takumi took a deep breath. "Misa," Misaki held her breath. He only used her nickname if it was important, "you're six weeks pregnant."

"What!" She sat up so fast that she started coughing.

"Relax, calm down." she could hear Takumi say, as he quickly fetched her a glass of water. She gulped it down, effectively clearing her throat. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he took the cup from her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mentally or physically?" she asked as a weak attempt at a joke, a hand automatically covering her abdomen, clutching the blanket covering it.

"Mentally." he responded humourlessly.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "Takumi, look at the situation we're in, is this really the right time to be having another baby?"

"Misaki, its really up to you." He told her. "I would love you to have another child, but you already said it, look at our situation." He pried her hand from the blankets to clutch it with both of his, pressing his forehead to them so Misaki couldn't see his face. "I was absolutely terrified when I found you weren't breathing and if the ambulance hadn't come as fast as it did, I don't know what would have happened to you. You know, it scares me more that what happened today could possibly happen again. The doctor said it was caused by stress. The stress over all these issues with the Walker family that _**I**_ dragged you into. You don't know how guilty I feel. I'm sorry, Misa, I'm so sorry."

Misaki stared at her husband. He was shaking. Misaki turned her body to face him, her left hand running across his cheek, getting him to look up at her. He was crying. Misaki had never seen him like this before. Before she knew what she was doing, she had gathered him in her arms, arms thrown around his shoulders, head buried in his shoulder.

"No." she could hear herself say. "No, its not your fault. Its all my fault, its all my fault. If I had known, then…"

Both were quiet. Misaki simply held onto Takumi. Even after he'd calmed down a bit, he didn't release her. His emotions were on edge and he was simply basking in the relief that, right now, Misaki was in his arms, safe and okay. Gerard was the one who walked in on them only a couple minutes later.

"Hey, Takumi, Misaki-san, Julia here with Koemi and Akiyo. Should I bring them in?" he asked cautiously.

Takumi detangled himself from Misaki, but he still couldn't speak. So Misaki spoke for them.

"Just a minute Gerard-san." She murmured out, "We're not exactly emotionally stable at the moment."

Gerard only nodded and backed out of the room. Misaki took the moment to brush away Takumi's stray tears from his cheeks, trying to make him somewhat presentable. She smiled at him. That same watery smile she gave him when he'd proposed. And then she spoke.

"Should we give the girls a say before we decide?"

He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He watched as her hand returned to its place above her abdomen. He didn't answer, he just nodded. Gerard returned with Julia and the girls who immediately rushed into the room.

"Kaa-san!" Koemi trilled, rushing over and grabbing onto the metal bar surrounding her bed. Misaki lifted her younger daughter onto the bed to sit beside her. The girl snuggled into her side, her little arms clinging to her. Being the little Daddy's girl she was, Akiyo headed for her father, who picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Tou-san?" she stared up at him. "You okay?"

"Yup." Takumi chirped back, smiling at his older daughter. "Tou-san's just a little tired."

"**Are you alright?**" Came Julia's concerned voice.

Misaki looked up at her to-be sister-in-law.

"**I'm feeling better, yes.**" Misaki answered.

"**Better?**" Gerard snorted. "**Thats an understatement considering what happened.**"

"**Sigh, Gerard, must you be so brash?**" Julia sighed.

"**My sister-in-law suddenly stopped breathing! You called Takumi's panicky reaction adorable and I'm brash?**" Gerard stared at his fiancée.

Takumi just sighed. "Well, Kiyo, Emi, me and Kaa-san have an important question for you." he didn't bother asking Gerard and Julia to leave. He looked down at his expectant children.

"O…kay?" Koemi answered. Takumi could tell that they were confused. That would be cleared up in a moment. He gestured to Misaki to finish for him.

"How do you feel about having a younger brother or sister?" Misaki caught Gerard staring surprised. **"You're**_** asking**__**them**_**!**"

"**Asking them what?**" Julia answered the question with another question.

"You mean," came Akiyo's timid voice. "another person to play with?"

"Yup." Takumi answered ruffling her hair.

"Really?" Koemi stared at her parents wide-eyed. "Can we?"

"Is that a yes?" Takumi attempted to clarify. The small question caused shivers to run down Misaki's spine. He'd asked her the same thing after he'd proposed. She hadn't answered him, only tackled him in excitement and shock.

"Hai!" Akiyo exclaimed, Koemi nodding furiously.

"**Well then,**" Misaki looked over at Takumi, "**that's settled.**"

"**So you're keeping the baby?**" he asked, his voice mercifully soft.

"**BABY!**" Julia cried, "**Misaki, you're pregnant! Oh my goodness, congratulations, congratulations! How far along are you? Oh, this is wonderful! Congratulations…"** Julia continued to ramble happily at Misaki, who laughed back at her.

It was in the hubbub of everyone celebrating Misaki's pregnancy that another visitor entered. Everyone quieted down as Dr Singh came in. She carried with her a clipboard and a small gift bag.

"**How are you feeling Mrs Usui?**" she chirped. "**Its good to see you awake.**"

Everyone was silent as She inspected Misaki's current condition.

"**Well, you look absolutely fine. But seeing as you had quite the attack today, we're going to keep you here for another 24 hours for observation and then you can go home tomorrow.**" she diagnosed, before grinning. "**Judging by the noise level in here before I came in, I guess now everyone knows the good news,**" she continued, prompting Takumi to nod. "**Well then, someone will come to check in on you every hour or so from now on.**" she turned to leave before returning, as if she remembered something.

"**Someone left this for you Mrs Usui.**" She held up the bright purple bag. "**I'll just leave it here. Take care**" she placed it on the bed and proceeded to leave the room.

"**Takumi, you wanna open it?**" Misaki gestured to the bag.

Takumi reached for the gift, lifting out the white wrapping paper. He lifted the object out from inside. It was a picture frame. Takumi stared at the back of it, plucking a note from under the flap. _**I'm sorry**_, it read. Misaki took in a sharp breath, staring at the frame intensely. Takumi turned the frame around. It was the picture he always carried with him, the one Aoi-chan had snapped the morning after the girls were born. He placed the frame on the bed and frantically searched through his wallet and pockets. It wasn't there. It must have fallen out at the office and he had failed to notice with all the commotion.

"**Takumi, what does this mean?**" Misaki asked, fingering the apology note.

"**I don't know.**"


	11. Grandpa

_Long time no see! Its me... coming out with chapters late again =_=_

_Here's my Holiday Gift to all you faithful readers!_

_Thanks for being patient._

* * *

"**Please put the flowers over there.**" Misaki pointed at the altar.

She tapped her foot, observing the decorator as he carefully placed the pots of Lady Banks Roses at the altar. He could feel Misaki's penetrating gaze behind his head and he gulped checking to make sure he'd placed the pots on the Xs marked in green for the flowers.

Misaki had originally planned to help set up the chapel, but with the new news of a baby on the way, Takumi had won the argument of her not lifting anything heavy. That had earned him a whack on the head and he compromised, while rubbing the forming bruise on his head, that Misaki could orchestrate the decorating with Ms Hannigan and Mr Finch instead. But it turned out that they were being pushed around by Misaki as well, constantly checking in with her to make sure they had done everything right so that she didn't go fix it herself... Takumi threatened to kill them if he saw Misaki even shift something.

Everything was going according to schedule when Gerard walked in to see the decor.

"Wow, Misaki-san, I'm impressed. Have you considered becoming a professional decorator."

Misaki snorted as Gerard came to sit in the front row of the benches where she was standing.

"You have to be kidding me Gerard-san. Me, a woman who works with analyzing weapons, becoming a decorator?"

"Hey, you never know." he shrugged.

"**HEY! Those streamers don't go there!**" Misaki shouted at two men taping silk streamers to the bottom of the altar's platform. "**They go on along the benches!**"

"**Y-yes Ma'am!**" They saluted and then whisked the box away from the danger zone.

"Misa-chan, turn down the hate a little bit, will you?" Takumi asked, walking in.

"Why? Its getting the job done." She frowned at her husband.

Takumi chuckled, "How long have you been out here?"

Misaki glanced at her watch, "nearly three hours."

"Why don't we head back?"

"Takumi, I'm pregnant, not fragile. So shut up and do something useful or leave." she snapped. Then she glared at Gerard. "You too, its your wedding. Help set up the reception hall or something."

Takumi finally noticed that she was still irritated about what had happened back at the Requiem Bank nearly four days ago. It seemed like she was debating whether or not to screw with the preparations just to piss of the President, but wasn't thrilled by the idea of ruining her brother-in-law's wedding. They hadn't seen the President since the incident and Misaki looked like she had no intention of doing so. Gerard opened his mouth to protest, but Takumi smacked his hand over his mouth in mild panic, vigorously shaking his head.

"She's right, Nii-san, lets go." Takumi grabbed Gerard by the arm and started pushing him out of the chapel. "We'll be back by 5pm to go to dinner! Have fun and don't overwork yourself!" and Takumi closed the chapel door before Misaki could protest.

"Takumi! What was that for?"

"Do not make her mad!" Takumi warned.

"huh?"

"Last time she was pregnant, she only got mad twice, but it was enough to learn one simple lesson that could most likely save your life." Takumi shivered, remembering Misaki's hormonal anger.

"What." Gerard barked out.

"Don't get the pregnant lady angry."

* * *

An hour later, Misaki sat herself down in the corner of the chapel, just looking at the way things were turning out. She yawned, looking down at her watch. It was just past noon and everyone had gone for lunch, so the chapel was mostly empty. She had an hour before anyone decided to come back so Misaki leaned her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She'd been at the chapel since 8:30am and being the dictating woman she was, overdid herself, like always. She hadn't been to work in almost 2 weeks. She frowned, she was going soft.

She was just drifting off when the chapel door creaked open. Being as tired as she was, she didn't really register it, but it kept her awake in a sort of drowsy-not-really-aware-of-where-you-are-and-feel-like-you're-dreaming kind of state. She groaned, wanting to wake up and sleep at the same time. She put a lazy hand to rub her temple, willing herself to stay awake. Naps were for the third trimester, not the first. Her eyes drifted open and she nearly gasped. Misaki held her breath quickly with a hand, praying that her heart wouldn't beat so loud that he could hear. Wandering through the chapel was President Walker.

Why did he always run into _her_? Involuntarily, Misaki let out a yawn. The emptiness of the chapel made it seem much louder than it really was and President Walker whipped around, his eyes scanning for the source and landing on the only other person in the room... Misaki. Misaki stood to acknowledge him, a faint dizzy spell hitting her. She frowned. Her pregnancy was never like this with the twins. But this baby was making her feel woozy every other minute.

"**Good afternoon, _President_. Lunch break?**" Misaki asked, walking up to him from her spot near the aisle.

"**Yes.**" he replied curtly.

Unable to remain standing for too long, Misaki was quick to take up a seat in one of the front seats, just watching President Walker as he observed the chapel.

"**Its beautiful.**" he murmured, the comment echoing with his footsteps as he made his way to the altar.

"**Thank you.**" Misaki answered simply, her eyes following his every movement.

A surprised gaze was shot her way, but Misaki's hormonal temperament was not about to be patient with this man. She hated this man. This old scrooge who thought only of profit.

"**Why do you hate us so much?**" she asked before she could stop herself.

She wanted to stand, to face this obstacle to happiness with pride and confidence, but the child in her womb obviously had other plans, continuously insisting that she remain seated or be forced to do so by making it impossible to stand upright.

He turned to face her, his surprised expression obvious now.

"**Hate you? I feel nothing of the sort towards you.**" he explained stiffly.

"**Don't lie to me.**" Misaki practically snarled at him, standing forcefully against better judgement. She walked up to him, willing her frame not to shake. "**Why? Ever since even before we got married, Takumi has always been worried about what would happen should you find out about us. And despite how he tried to hide it from me, it was easy to see that every step in our relationship was placed upon that precipice of 'what ifs' that all traced back to his Walker lineage. His shunned childhood, his hidden persona. He lived every day, every minute, believing that no one, would ever be able to see him, either because they wouldn't care enough to find out or that he was forbidden to tell them anything!**" Misaki stopped to breathe, leaning on the back of the priest's podium on the altar, refusing to fall before he admitted defeat.

"**That has nothing to do with me.**" he answered staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"**Oh, it has everything to do with you!**" Misaki could feel her anger bubbling. "**When the girls were born and nothing happened, even Takumi relaxed, thinking he was long forgotten. Then out of the blue, we get an invitation to Gerard-san's wedding and suddenly, every fear we've ever had is coming true. Takumi never had any intention of returning here, never wanted you all to know he'd finally found a home, the thought of everything being taken away always weighing on his mind. Even with the girls, the reminder of his childhood is what makes him the patient and kind father that he is today. He's never once gotten angry with them, because he knows, despite family ties, one wrong move and the semblance of peace that has settled in his mind will shatter!**" Misaki was panting, her arm gripping the podium for dear life, knuckled bone white. "**YOU don't see him everyday! YOU don't know how it affects him.** **And yet he came back! Not for you and not for me, but for Gerard-san, who needed family, _real family_, to be at his wedding, to support him, _the people who love him_, no matter if he was weak or imperfect!** **You think that you can just trample on all of that, attempt to trap Takumi AGAIN, coerce him into your little alliance plans and all will be fine?**" Misaki laughed almost bitterly.

She didn't know why she was suddenly being so cynical, maybe it was because she was involved, because she could relate in some way, because she wanted her Takumi back. Not the fragile, careful worded man who was prancing around London, anxiously awaiting departure, but the confident, cocky man, the alien who could do anything and loved her more than anything. She wanted him back.

"**You're sick.**" she muttered hatefully, before gaining her footing again and staggering back towards the first row of benches in the chapel. It was no dizzy spell that had her swaying on her feet, but the realization of what she'd just said and to who. No matter the circumstances, Misaki had never told anyone besides Takumi how she really felt, not that anyone else understood what she was saying.

She would not cry. She refused to show weakness, to admit defeat in front of this man!

"**I'm sorry.**"

She was too shocked to say anything as she saw him sit beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"**Excuse me?**" she turned to face him, stunned.

"**I'm sorry.**" He looked genuinely ashamed. "**You know, I loved my daughter-in-law very much. She was a sweet, caring woman who took on the world at face value. She was a little loose and loved to travel. She was very much like Takumi in most ways. Just as neutral, but unlike him, she was bothered by her objectiveness and was always in search of awe. And when we found out about the affair, it was no surprise to any of us. It was my son, Mather, who insisted on marrying her. He was a brilliant boy. A genius, you could say. But he went bad, got with the wrong crowd. He only saw her as the best way to maximize profit and gain reputation. It was him who continuously pursued her. She was unwilling in the marriage. Her only consolation was that my wife and I cared for her, despite our son's perspective. **

** "Throughout their marriage, Mather was polite to her. He was always home in time for dinner, he would call everyday when he had overnight trips, he showered her with gifts. To anyone looking in from outside, they were the perfect couple. But we knew better. She was confined to the house, not even allowed to go down the street to do groceries. And when Mather was home, he always took his anger out on her. He wasn't physically abusive, but he would scream at her, say that all his failing plans were her fault and that if she couldn't fix it, she'd be in trouble. I told her to go somewhere to get away from it all. So whenever Mather was on his trips, I'd send her somewhere new. She'd always leave the day after him and return a day or two before him. He never knew.**

** "Sometime after Gerard was born, Mather insisted on taking him in for early training. The boy was only around 4 years old and she pleaded with him not to take him away."** President Walker closed his eyes, as if replaying the memory on the inside of his eyelids. It seemed as if he could see it as clear as day. "**Mather took Gerard and left somewhere we didn't know only saying that they'd be back in a couple months. My daughter-in-law, she was so distressed. Gerard was the only thing keeping her in London during Mather's trips. So I sent her somewhere else. Somewhere far, this time..."**

"**To Japan.**" Misaki finished, "**Why are you telling me this?**"

"**Because I feel guilty. Your hate towards me is not unjustified. But you must understand,**"

"**Those who are rich have different worries than those who are poor, but they are problems none the less.**" Misaki quoted.

"**Who told you that?**" President Walker asked.

"**My mother. My father developed a gambling problem when I was in middle school. He gambled away all our savings and then ran off, leaving all the bills in my mother's name.**" Misaki reminisced quietly, her soft voice echoing in the vast, empty chapel, "**In the time right after he'd left, I used to curse at him and at my mother and scream and ask why we weren't rich and how it would solve many of our problems. My mother patiently sat me down and dried my tears. She told me that the power money holds brings about its own downfall.**"

There was a brief silence, before President Walker cleared his throat, "**Shall I continue?**"

"**Oh, yes, please.**"

"**Well, I sent her off to Japan indefinitely. She knew enough japanese from her parents to get by and it worked out well for a couple of months. She sent me postcards from the Tokyo Tower and from ramen shops and showa and meiji museum gift shops. All in all, it looked like she was adapting well and I felt relieved. At the time, she mentioned nothing about spending time with another man. And then I got a call from Mather, saying he was coming home with Gerard only 4 months after taking him. Panicked, I called her home right away, and booked her a ticket to Heathrow. She was home before the end of the next day.**" he stopped, as if carefully contemplating his next words. "**Every time I look back on it, I always believe I should have noticed. She came back with an exhausted and heartbroken expression that I would have recognized had I not been rushed to bring her home. I had barely managed to help her finish unpacking when Mather and Gerard returned 3 days later. I thought the sight of Gerard would be enough to cheer her up. But her giggling and happy little boy had become a dark child of sarcastic smartness. To this day, Gerard will not talk about what happened. I doubt he even remembers. Still she loved him for he was her child and she showered him with hugs and kisses the moment she saw him. They slowly returned to a normal routine and it was 4 months later that we noticed the signs of her pregnancy.**

** "Mather was delighted, assuming that it was his, and that she was having multiple children because he thought she was showing early. It wasn't true. She was already 6 months pregnant at that point and when he found out, he was furious. She was forbidden from seeing Gerard. She would wake up alone, spend the day alone and go to sleep alone. Occasionally, when I knew Mather wasn't home, my wife and I would visit for a while, but it did little to sooth her loneliness. She specifically told me that if it was a girl, her name would be Kaya, after her mother, and if it was a boy, Takumi after her lover. She begged me to make sure that the child would be registered under her maiden name 'Usui'."**

President Walker stopped, letting it slowly sink in. He swallowed several times as if something was stuck in his throat. "**When Takumi was born, I was the once standing next to her as she gave birth. But, she was simply unlucky. She died holding a newborn Takumi in her arms. Her very last words were whispers of love to him. I didn't wait for Mather to find out about the birth, he'd been on a trip at the time. I registered Takumi's name according to her will and I took the child home with me. I had her quickly buried in the Walker grave site at the London National Cemetery. The only witnesses to the lowering of the casket were my wife and I, a newborn Takumi and Gerard. It was the most sickening thing I'd ever done.**

**"I knew the moment I held that child in my arms, I couldn't hand him over to Mather. But my daugther-in-law's aunt still lived in Japan. It was the best chance to give him a life I knew Gerard would never have. So I played it off, saying we could not house the bastard child of that scandalous woman and shipped him off to Japan with a heavy heart. My wife left me soon after. But there was no one in this world who loved Takumi like I did and I made sure to take care of him, if only indirectly. I made sure he got the best teachers and tutors around. I made sure he was well educated. But I began to fear for his future as I received letters. It seemed that Takumi was a genius, but was cold, emotionless. He was only 5 years old! Oh, how would he be normal now, I thought. His intelligence was a mystery, but mixing it with his mother's taciturn objectiveness was a terribly bad combination.**

"**I began to worry greatly as he showed no signs that he was capable to strong emotions, no hate, no love, no anger, no remorse, and they were beginning to wonder whether or not to take him to a psychiatrist. The only thing that got us to stop was one day, in the middle of a rainstorm, he ran out of the house with just sneakers and an umbrella. No one dared follow him in the storm, but he returned not 5 minutes later by the kitchen door, box in hand. He was crying as he handed the box to the chef asking him to save the shivering kittens inside. We stopped monitoring him then, and they stopped sending me word of his condition. But I never stopped loving that child. Even if he now hates me, I love him."**

Another long pause.

"**This is the part where you sneer at me and say that it was all a joke to make me trust you, isn't it?**" Misaki was evaluating him, eyeing him slowly.

"**I'm afraid not." **President Walker shook his head.

"**We've all had to go through so many hardships, I'm trying to erase as many of Takumi's as I can. But he's too stubborn to admit that all he really wanted was someone to stand beside him.**" Misaki mentioned softly.

"**That, he is. He gets that from his mother, I guess.**"

It was a solemn silence that followed as they shared grim smiles.

"**Did you get the picture back?**" he asked suddenly.

Picture? Misaki couldn't remember any—

"**You mean the one that went missing from Takumi's pocket?**"

"**Yes. I'm sorry, I stepped on it, before noticing it.**"

"**Thats alright. I think Takumi's just glad to have it back. Its our only copy.**"

"**Your children are beautiful. You and Takumi must be wonderful parents. Better than both me and my son that's for sure.**" he reminisced wryly.

"**Well they're part of your family too.**" Misaki felt the urge to hit him, like she did with Takumi when he was being stupidly insecure.

"**So, I guess that means that I'm a grandpa?"** he asked,

"**More like a _great-_grandpa." **Misaki chucked at him. **"And there's another one on the way."**

The mood of the conversation lightened enormously from there. Slowly, small smiles, turned into short chuckles to heavy laughter and wide grins. They hadn't realized how much time passed until the chapel door opened.

"Misaki-san? Are you here?" It was Gerard. "I finished the reception hall details, could you come by to finalize the arrangem— AH!"

"**Gerard-san?" **Misaki turned around at his freaked out reaction.

"**You, Grandfather, what!**" Misaki and President Walker shared an amused look as they broke out into laughter once again.

"**We'll explain later.**" President Walker smiled.


	12. I Do

Hi Guys! Its been too long!

But finally after FOREVER, here's chapter 12!

Check my profile for more info about story updates :)

* * *

There was a breath of silence that came over the crowd as the vows ended. It felt like eons until the priest spoke up.

"Do you, Gerard Kurtis Walker, take Julia Wicks as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." he declared loudly and clearly as the priest turned to Julia.

"Do you, Julia Wicks, take Gerard Kurtis Walker as you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." her timid voice rang throughout the chapel as every person present let out a breath none knew they were holding.

"Well then, you may kiss the bride." the priest nodded to Gerard.

And then they were kissing and the moment was drowned in the cheers of their audience. Misaki could feel a small twinge of jealousy in her heart as the newlywed couple made their way down the aisle. She and Takumi had had a small ceremony in her backyard with just her family and some of their friends. While Misaki was never one for dramatics, she did regret the modesty with which they'd held their wedding. Then again, at the time, they'd been afraid of being discovered by Takumi's family in England. Still, the joy she felt at seeing Gerard and Julia married overwhelmed that minuscule feeling by far.

Everyone moved out of the chapel to the reception hall to congratulate the couple. Julia threw the bouquet and instead of it being caught, it landed in one of the chandeliers. Gerard threw the garter only moments later as to diminish the embarrassing attention people were paying to Julia's throw. It landed comically on Cedric's head, who was guarding the exit door of the hall. The crowd erupted in laughter once more, and this time, neither person could do anything about it.

Only minutes later, the reception commenced with a sort of hush as the couple had their first dance accompanied by the clicking of cameras. However, neither Julia nor Gerard seemed disturbed by it. Misaki barely realized it when Takumi lead her onto the dance floor as the next song began, Koemi and Akiyo playing happily with a group of other young children. He was too happy to think of any of the problems that were occurring in their lives and for those few minutes on the dance floor, Misaki had the love of her life back. She clung to him as he spun her around. After all those years, she still couldn't dance well, constantly stepping on Takumi's feet or tripping over her dress or fumbling her steps when he spun her, but she could have cared less in the moment. And so could he. Takumi just grinned every time she messed up and teased her about it. She blushed and suddenly they were back in high school, dancing awkwardly in the kitchen of Maid*Latte.

The dancing died down as dinner was served and then the guests handed the newlywed couple their gifts and departed one by one. Misaki and Takumi were the last ones and gave their in-laws their gift happily.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon?" Takumi winked briefly at Gerard.

"Hawaii." Julia replied as Gerard was too embarrassed by the question, "We're spending a week there and then coming home and enjoying two weeks settling into our new home."

"That sounds wonderful." Misaki smiled at her new sister-in-law.

They chatted for a while, in the midst of the messy hall before the door from the chapel opened and President Walker returned from saying farewell to all the guests. Takumi's face turned to stone. Misaki had told him everything about her conversation with him in the chapel, reluctantly divulging what she had told him and what he had told her about his mother, but Takumi's reaction had been much less emotional than she'd anticipated. In fact, he had just about no reaction, only nodded calmly when she was done.

President Walker approached the newlyweds and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"**Congratulations, Julia, Gerard. Have a happy married life filled with love.**" He hugged each of them briefly and kissed his new grand-daughter-in-law on the cheek.

He then turned to Misaki and Takumi who were standing to the side silently. He approached Misaki and cupped her face gently in his hands and in that moment, she saw just how similar he and Takumi were. The same expression on his face as the one Takumi had shown her in the hospital. Pained eyes brimming with tears, unspoken words on his lips. Then he hugged her and Misaki found herself hugging him back. He released her suddenly and before Takumi could react, his grandfather had him locked in an embrace. Takumi could only pat his back gently as the elderly man actually began to cry.

"**I'm so sorry!**" President Walker admitted as he released Takumi. "**For every hardship you've ever had to suffer, for all the loneliness you've had to endure, and for missing all the best moments in your life thus far.**"

He took Misaki and Takumi's hands and placed them one on top of each other. They automatically intertwined their fingers intimately, looking up from their hands to each other.

"**I should have done this a long time ago.**" He smiled at them, "**I'm so happy you have found happiness in each other, and I hope it will last for the rest of your lives.**"

"**But what about father?**" Takumi managed to croak out, not sure what exactly was going on.

President Walker snorted, "**I'll take care of Mather. He's an idiot. **_**I**_** still legally own the company. He doesn't know that the next in line to be President is actually Gerard. He gets nothing. Everything I have goes to you two. You are my dear Patricia's children.**"

Takumi was stunned. For a moment he didn't react. It was only when Misaki lifted her free hand to brush his cheek did he rouse. Takumi released Misaki's hand, held her face in his hands and kissed her in front of everyone there. Koemi was squealing something about a fairy-tale ending, Akiyo was blushing furiously and hiding her face in Julia's dress, Julia and Gerard gasped in surprise and turned around to give the couple some privacy and President Walker just chuckled and shook his head at the two.

But Takumi and Misaki were oblivious to their surroundings as they kissed, happily. Finally, everything seemed to be working out.

"I love you."

* * *

Only 2 more chapters left! The end is near ):

...

NOOOOOOO!

I don't want it to end TT_TT


	13. Authour's Note

_Hi everyone! So I know, I promised to finish up 'It All Depends' by the end of summer, but unfortunately, something's come up. 2 weeks ago I was in a car accident. I was crossing the street and some car drove straight through the red light. I can honestly say I am incredibly lucky to be alive. On the down side, I was hit full on on my right side. Lucky for me it was not on a main street so the car wasn't going too fast, but my right arm (my writing hand), leg, ribs and hip are severely fractured and I really couldn't even sit up properly until a few days ago (albeit while under the influence of very strong painkillers). It'll be a few months at the least for the fractures to heal and a lot of rehab to regain motor skills after that. So, everything's on hiatus until I can use both hands. One handed typing is not very productive. It might be a few months at the least, but I hope you will patiently wait for me to recover so that I can write properly and update! Thank you so much for your support for my writing and I hope you will continue to support me... because really, I'm stuck in this hospital room and reading fanfiction is really what's keeping my mind off of the pain. I love you all! Readers and Writers both :)_


End file.
